Lo que vine a Buscar
by Forty three
Summary: Cat vive con su hijo y sus amigas Tori y Jade,pero Trina la hermana mayor de Tori un dia aparece y entra en su vida.Mal resumen :( Catrina y tambien un poco de Jori.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno! Hola nuevamente traje otra historia!

Catrina con un poco de Jori ,si han visto la película "Cuando te encuentre" o "The _Lucky One_" esta historia tiene partes basadas en ella no todo pero si algunas partes Bueno lean espero y les guste!

Victorious no me pertenece!

Era uno de tantos días soleados en Louisiana, me encantas estos días son los que te hacen sentir vivo de nuevo, en el que puedes sentir el calor del sol en la piel y respirar el aire freso mirando el azul del cielo olvidándote del mundo.

**-Cat ayúdame con este perro que no se queda quieto**- Me llamo Jade mientras luchaba con danto un labrador algo inquieto, sacándome de mis pensamientos,-**sipi déjame ayudarte.**

Estaba trabajando con mis amigas en lo que podía llamar mi negocio un Criadero de alojo y entrenamiento para perros, las tres trabajamos en ello, aunque para mi si era un trabajo para Jade y Tori solo era un pasatiempo, ella eran escritoras y compositoras pero era algo que hacían desde casa, así que se entretenían ayudándome con esto.

-**Muy bien, tranquilo danto no pasa nada, solo te daremos un baño para refrescarte-**dije suavemente acariciando su cabeza, el se fue calmando, Jade empezó a enjabonarlo poco a poco**-Bien a ti si te escucha, Estúpido perro**-comento Jade molesta**-solo hay que saber hablarles calmadamente y no perder la paciencia solo son perritos**-dije riéndome un poco.

-**Chicas voy a pasar por Joanna a la guardería, ya está por salir**-nos dijo Tori mientras se acercaba a Jade y le depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios -**Cat quieres que pase por Eddy a sus clases de música?-**pregunto mientras se dirigía al auto -**Te lo agradecería mucho**-Conteste sonriéndole.

Joanna era la hija de Tori y Jade la habían adoptado poco después de que se habían casado, tenía 3 años era muy hermosa, Cabello cobrizo piel blanca y ojos a un tono parecido al verde azulado de los ojos de Jade.

Eddy…bueno Eddy es mi hijo lo tuve con Beck tiene 5 años, quede embarazada de él antes de entrar a la universidad, así que nos casamos pero no funciono lo nuestro, simplemente no fuimos hechos para estar juntos. Éramos jóvenes y vivíamos aquí en Louisiana, los tres vivíamos aquí desde niños Beck era mi novio en la escuela y Jade mi mejor amiga he de admitir que a ella nunca le agrado Beck .Un día Jade salió de viaje a los Ángeles y regreso junto con Tori, ya eran novias me sorprendí mucho pero mientras que Jade fuera feliz era lo que importaba, porque ella lo era con Tori y ahora se convirtió también en mi mejor amiga, ahora las tres vivimos en una gran casa juntas.

Me encontraba sentada contemplando el cielo, esperando a que llegara Tori con los niños, mientras que vi un auto algo lujoso estacionarse por nuestra casa, se bajo una mujer junto con un perro Pastor alemán, ella era esbelta, algo más alta que yo, con cabello bastante largo bastante bella con ropa algo elegante como para venir a un lugar como este, se dirigió hasta el criadero, le observaba detenidamente, parecía algo Triste y perdida.

-**Hola, que tal? te puedo ayudar en algo?**-cuando ella dirigió su vista hacia mí, abrió los ojos y sus labios un poco como sorprendida ,no me quitaba la vista de encima quedo como estática, me puse algo nerviosa con ella mirándome así-**le puedo ayudar**?-repetí nuevamente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza aun sorprendida un poco y dirigió su vista al suelo y nuevamente hacia a mi**-Si creo que sí, me llamo Trina Vega – **contesto suavemente-**Trina Vega como Tori Vega?** Le pregunte extrañada y aun algo sorprendida por su actitud**-Si**-volvió a contestar suavemente.

-**Trina?-** dijo Jade quien se acerco sorprendida-**Jade hola**-volvió su mirada hacia ella**-Que haces aquí?-**Dijo Jade ladeando la cabeza- **es algo complicado y difícil de explicar…Y ** **Donde está Tori?-**le pregunto a Jade viéndome nuevamente con aquella misma mirada inquietante.

-**Está trayendo a los niños, no debe tardar en llegar**-respondió Jade-**Por cierto Trina ella es Cat es nuestra amiga y vive con nosotras aquí, Cat ella es Trina la hermana mayor de Tori, **le sonreí cortésmente y conteste- **Es un placer conocerte**-ella solo me observo aun sin inmutar palabra, podía notar su respiración algo pesada no mucho pero si más de lo normal ,parecía intentar asimilar algo me resultaba algo extraño, ya antes había escuchado a Tori hablar sobre su hermana y siempre enviaba regalos a ella y a Joanna pero jamás la había visto hasta ahora.

**Pasa a la casa mientras la esperas, aunque será algo molesto atenderte **dijo Jade en tono de broma, ella dio un pequeña risa ante esto –**Nunca cambias?**- contesto ella, mientras lanzaba nuevamente una mirada rápida hacia mí, mientras siguió a Jade a la casa y su perro la acompaño también.

Mientras que Jade le servía algo de tomar a Trina quien estaba sentada a la mesa, yo me acerque a su perro a pesar de ser un Pastor Alemán, era muy dócil**-Que hermoso y bien educado es, cual es sus nombre?-**Ella volteo a verme, me miro por algunos segundo antes de curvar una sonrisa en sus labios-**su nombre es Lorax,es muy sociable-**asentí con la cabeza-**es de un cuento del doctor Seuss,porque es como un guardián es mi Lorax-**termino por decir, mirándome nuevamente a los ojos.

**Y has venido a dejarlo aca**-interrumpio Jade tomando un sorbo de Refresco-**No pienso irme cabo de llegar-**Contesto mirando la mesa, Jade frunció el ceño, pero decidió no preguntar mas.

Escuche el auto de Tori estacionarse me levante para ver por la ventana, Tori se dirigió con Joanna y Eddy a la casa-**Trina?!-**exclamo muy sorprendida pero feliz , **Si soy yo-**respondió levantándose para abrazar a Tori quien le devolvió el abrazo,-**hola pequeña muñeca te acuerdas de mí,de la tía Trina?-**dijo ella separándose de Tori y viendo a Joanna, quien se abalanzo a abrazar a Trina-**Sii! Tía que me trajiste?** Trina rio un poco,-**pues mañana te lo traeré mi princesa hermosa-**Decía dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza** -hola y tu quien eres pequeño guapetón?-**dijo viendo a Eddy mientras sostenía a Joanna en brazos -**es mi hijo** -conteste -**se llama Eddy- **Ella me sonrió un poco y volvió su mirada a Eddy-**Te gustan los regalos? porque creo que mañana traeré muchos y quizás hayan algunos para ti**-decía ella mientras le daba una gran sonrisa a Eddy-**En seriooo?** Ella asintió y Eddy dio un grito de alegría, **Gracias **dijo el saltando, le sonreí a Trina por u su amabilidad-**Gracias**-susurre.

-**Bien Joanna y Eddy porque no van a jugar afuera un poco**-dijo Jade ambos salieron de la casa a jugar, Y Jade y yo salimos también para darle un poco de espacio y privacidad para que Tori y Trina pudieran conversar tranquilamente.

**Con que ella es la Hermana mayor de Tori?, tu cuñada?** pregunte a Jade mientras nos sentábamos en una banca debajo de un gran árbol-**Si algo así-**la mire extrañada **–que quieres decir? **Se paso una mano por el cabello,**-antes no era asi de Perdida y ausente como lo es ahora **dijo mirándome **Ella es Actriz de comedia, era buena, trabajo en muchas obras y hacia bastantes giras y promociones…sin mencionar que era toda una Diva no una mala persona pero si una Diva y algo egocéntrica…**decía Jade frunciendo el ceño recordando-**pero mientras estuvo promocionando una obra en varios países junto con el demás elenco, ellos fueron secuestrados por un grupo armado…**hizo una pausa para acomodarse en l banca mientras yo la escucha atenta-**Los mantuvieron cautivos por algunos meses querían algo así como una gran recompensa por su fama hasta que el FBI dio con ellos y los rescato..**Baje mi mirada sorprendida al escuchar esto -**fueron bastante Tarde al final solo 3 de ellos sobrevivieron incluyendo a Trina.**

Termino por decir Jade viendo al vacio-**desde entonces Trina no fue la misma ahora es algo** **Taciturna es muy diferente-**me quede mirando a Jade eso era algo difícil de afrontar sería muy traumante, y pienso que es normal que fuera de esa manera aunque no sé si sería la verdadera razón de su aptitud tan extraña al verme.

Después de pasar un rato con Jade fui a revisar la agenda de mañana en la recepción del criadero y mientras la revisaba Trina entro en la recepción y dio unos pasos hacia a mí.

De nuevo se quedo mirándome, estática sin despegar sus ojos de los míos pero con miedo en los ojos podría decirse que fuera pavor, lo que tenia me ponía algo nerviosa esa aptitud indescifrable -**necesitas algo?-**dije para intentar hacer que dejara de verme así-**si… yo no sé cómo decirte…-**de nuevo se congelo mientras vía algún punto fijo en la pared detrás de mi parecía dudar de algo,-**estás dando un empleo en la perrera verdad?** Finalmente dijo viéndome otra vez a los ojos-**si así es…-**conteste**-me gustaría trabajar aquí**-me extraño eso y con cara sorprendida le pregunte-**Porque alguien como tu le gustaría trabajar en una perrera?-**Ella me miro y sonrió de lado**-me gusta el empleo-**me sorprende esta chica de verdad nunca imagine que me preguntara esto pero porque no dárselo está dispuesta a trabajar y así podrá pasar tiempo con Tori-**ok -**dije sonriéndole amablemente -**el empleo es tuyo-**le afirme** -gracias- **dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa para luego salir.

No sé cómo sería tenerla aquí trabajando ella era algo extraña pero alguna razón siento que me teme, aunque creo que quiere estar aquí.Tori y Jade entraron a la recepción luego de unos minutos después de que ella se fuera,-**ella dice que piensa quedarse por acá un tiempo**-dijo Tori mirando la ventana-**ella pidió el empleo en la perrera y se lo di**-mencione mirando a ambas, Jade y Tori se miraron extrañadas por algunos segundos-**Dijo que alquilo la casa cerca del lago –**Respondio Tori y Jade la miro extrañada-**Trina esta loca ella trabajar aquí y luego quiere esa casucha del lago?, está hecha una porquería como va a vivir ahí?**-Tori asintió y paso una mano por su cabello pensando-**Eso mismo le dije.. le dije que viviera con nosotras en fin al cabo hay muchas habitaciones vacías y tenemos espacio, pero ella quiere vivir sola y dijo que mandaría a reparar la casa- **se quedo en silenciopensando ** –creo que hay algo mas para que vinera y no me quiso decir que es … pero en fin me alegra tenerla cerca después de todo.**

La llegada de Trina era algo muy sorpresivo para todos, no sabíamos con exactitud en si cuales eran los motivos de su llegada, pero después de lo que ha pasado ella, tal vez esto sea lo que necesite, estar alejada del mundo tal vez este sea su respiro el que ha estado queriendo, quizás esto fue lo que vino a buscar.

Que tal les pareció el primer capitulo? Malo o bueno , pueden dejármelo saber si gustan en un comentario todo será bien recibido!

Besos!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Segundo capítulo de la historia (disculpen mis faltas ortográficas que deben estar peor ya que las medicinas ahora sí que están afectando mi cerebro) XD**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Era temprano por la mañana aun poniéndose el alba, las chicas dormían, yo decidí ir a correr un poco con los perros mientas disfruta de la hermosa mañana, cuando llegue de mi rutinaria carrera, ya estaba Trina ahí con ropa más cómoda que la que trajo ayer, esta vez estaba en short, camiseta y tenis, barriendo las hojas que habían caído en las jaulas vacías.

**-Hola Trina...Que haces aquí ?no tenias que entrar hasta las 8:30..**.dije acercándome a ella extrañada y un poco confundida -**tenia insomnio así que decidí llegar temprano**-contesto mirando el suelo mientras barría.

**-está bien-**le dije dándome la vuelta para entrar a la casa, ella estaba aquí desde temprano la casa que alquila aun no está reparada así que es probable que no haya desayunado aun, me di la vuelta nuevamente**-te gustaría y pasar a desayunar algo?, yo creo que deberías comer con nosotras hasta que tu casa este arreglada y ya puedas preparar tu comida.**

Me miro por un segundo algo dudosa, bajo su mirada al suelo no me contesto nada, solo seguía ahí pensando en que contestarme, probablemente ella quería estar sola por eso alquilo la casa en el lago-**se que quieres estar sola pero un poco de compañía no vendría mal a veces….**le dije mirándola con atención**,** alzo su rostro para poder verme** -la soledad puede ser buena amiga pero mala consejera**-termine diciendo con una leve sonrisa, camine hacia la casa, ella solo se quedo allí pensando lo que dije con mirada perdida.

Luego de entrar a la casa, comencé a preparar el desayuno, tocino algunos huevos, también algunos panques, voltee hacia la puerta cerca de la cocina, Trina estaba ahí de pie esperando entrar, camine hacia la puerta y le abrí feliz porque decidiera finalmente venir -**pasa y ponte cómoda mientras termino de preparar el desayuno,** le dije haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la mesa para que se sentara.

Ella me dio un pequeña sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a la mesa**-Gracias-**contesto después de un rato, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos y luego decidí hablarle **-dime...** le pregunte mientras servía los platos para nosotras-**te sientes cómoda aquí?** Me dirigí a ella y le serví el plato y jugo y me senté al frente de ella a la mesa.

Observo su plato durante un momento y luego volvió sus ojos a mí-**creo que** **me acostumbrare-**respondió encogiéndose de hombros, dando unos bocados al desayuno, asentí sonriendo y comencé desayunar también –**gracias por ser tan amable conmigo…yo lamento ser tan…tan extraña-**elladio un leve suspiro**-es solo que todo me es complicado-**dijo débilmente frunciendo el ceño y jugando con la comida de su plato.

Me entristece ver a alguien así, desearía poder ayudarla -**no tienes porque agradecerme nada, eres la hermana de Tori y ella es mi amiga, **además** creo que sería lindo… que pudiéramos ser amigas también…**dije sin evitar que me saliera una pequeña sonrisa**- me pareces una buena chica-**ella volteo a verme rápidamente y en su rostro se dibujo una gran y cálida sonrisa.

**-Eres mejor de lo que había imaginado-**su comentario me extraño un tanto, como podía ser eso posible si apenas nos conocimos ayer, tenía que preguntarle qué significaba eso-**Que bien ya está listo el desayuno, tengo hambre !**Nos interrumpió Tori bostezando seguida por Jade,-**Trina que bueno verte por acá tan temprano** dijo Tori acercándose a ella feliz,-**gracias hermana!** Contesto sonriendo un poco **–Y los niños?, los regalos están en mi auto, **pregunto buscándolos con la mirada**-Aun están durmiendo hoy no tienen clases –**le contesto Jade tomando un sorbo de jugo mientras se sentaba.

**Ok se los daré luego… gracias por el desayuno seguiré con el trabajo, las veo luego**-dijo pasando una mano por la cabeza de Tori cariñosamente y saliendo por la puerta.

Debo decir que a pesar de dar su mayor esfuerzo, Trina no sabía mucho sobre trabajar en esto, durante todo el día se la paso intentando luchar con los perros más grandes para bañarlos y acicalarlos, limpiar las jaulas, alimentarlos y pasearlos,es la diferencia de trabajar con muchos perros, ella solo tenía uno y era tranquilo y dócil comparado con la mayoría que tenemos acá.

Aun así se esforzó mucho y con la ayuda de Tori y de Jade aunque esta se quejaba, le ayudo también, y la mía pudo aprender a hacer todo bien para cuando termino el día. Creó que la paso bien, bueno hasta que tuvo que perseguir un perro por toda la hectárea, al menos ella es muy rápida y le alcanzo luego de media hora.

**-Eddy! Ya estás listo?-**llame a mi hijo desde afuera de la casa, hoy vendría Beck su papa, para llevarlo y pasar un rato con él como lo hacía normalmente todas las semanas, -**ya voy mami!-**le escuche decir a Eddy desde la casa, Beck trabaja de ingeniero, vendría después del trabajo a llevárselo.

Vi como el auto de Beck se estaciono, luego de bajarse se acerco a mí-**Hola Cat como has Estado?-**Pregunto mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello-**Muy bien gracias,ya casi sale Eddy-** le respondí sonriendo, -**si lo esperare**-dijo recostándose al poste-**lo llevare a un partido de beisbol para que juegue con otros niños-**Beck siempre se ha preocupado, porque Eddy juegue con otros niños él no quiere que sea tímido ni apartado de los demás y eso es bueno pero a veces creo que lo presiona demasiado, Eddy solo tiene 5 años después de todo.

-**oye quien es ella?-**pregunto señalando a Trina, quien estaba en el césped, cepillando un perro que acababa de bañar **Es Trina la hermana mayor de Tori ,vino a pasar un tiempo aquí, y me pidió el empleo**-Beck frunció el ceño–**En serio? porque** **no parece ser de las chicas que sean para esto…Es algo extraño no crees**?-me quede mirándola mientras trabajaba parecía pacifica y tranquila, concentrada y parecía estar feliz-**Cat?-**dijo Beck sacándome de mis pensamientos mirándome extrañado, negué un poco con la cabeza-**Se adaptara bien**-l e conteste finalmente.

**Aggg!no sabía que el papanatas vendría hoy-**Se quejo Jade saliendo de la casa con Joanna en brazos-**también es un gusto verte Jade-**contesto Beck con tono sarcástico-**el gusto seria no verte jamás-**lelanzo Jade con tono aburrido, Beck le iba a contestar pero en ese instante salió Eddy corriendo hacia el-**Papi!-**Beck sonrió y le tomo en brazos-**Oye campeón que grande estas!-**Eddy sonrió** -si soy grande, y mira lo que tengo**-le dijo enseñándole un pequeño barco de madera-**hey que bonito esta, te lo compro tu mama?-**pregunto sonriendo-**noo me lo dio mi nueva tía Trina y también me dio otros regalos** –Eddy sonrió felizmente -**pues después tendremos que agradecerle, pero ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde para el partido-**me acerquey le di un beso a Eddy**-Diviértete mucho-**le dije** -si mami hasta luego.**

**Lo traeré más tarde-**dijo Beck subiendo en su auto-**de verdad el no solo podría desparecer y ya -**Decía Jade mientras me jalaba hacia la casa**-vamos, Tori quiere hacer sushi y no quiero comer esa cosa que hace ella, será mejor que me ayudes a convencerla.**

Volví mi vista hacia Trina nuevamente, era una buena chica, solo hay que dejar que se acostumbre, presiento que seremos buenas amigas.

**Bueno que tal les pareció, bueno, malo, aburrido, bueno lean y si gustan comenten sería lindo saber su opinión, todo será bien recibido.**

**Besos!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, disculpen el retraso y las faltas de ortografía!**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Han pasado un par de semanas de la llegada de Trina, ya se ah acostumbrado al trabajo, ya no tiene ningún problema para trabajar con los perros, siempre venia más temprano de la hora que le correspondía, venia caminando en vez de venir en su auto parecía que le gustaba más, todas las mañanas caminaba desde su casa hasta la nuestra acompañada de su perro, yo siempre cuando salía acorrer con los perros la veía caminar hasta aquí y también come con nosotras, lo cual es muy agradable.

Estaba haciendo inventario, mientras observaba a Trina bañar a un gran San Bernardo con una manguera, estaba totalmente empapada y enjabonada aunque se veía que se divertía con esto, me parecía agradable verla así, el perro le estaba dando mucho trabajo ya que era enorme e inquieto.

-**Quien lo diría, la Diva, la gran Trina Vega, bañando aun perrote y terminando en jabonada por el**-decía Tori con tono burlista y una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella, **jajá que graciosa eres Hermanita-**contesto Trina con sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño con fingida molestia-**Bueno creo que hace bastante calor hoy, que tal si tu también tomas un baño**-grito Trina de repente, mojando a Tori completamente con la manguera, está a su vez gritaba entre risas-**Trina ¡!eres una tonta!**-dijo sorprendida menté, entrecerró los ojos un poco, levanto espuma del jabón y se abalanzo contra Trina para mojarla también en venganza.

**No!**Grito trina a carcajadas al ser mojada por Tori-**no puedes contra mí!**-exclamó Trina mojando a chorros a su hermana, ambas empezaron a juguetear y pelear con jabón y agua.

Me parecía sumamente divertido observar esta escena ambas hermanas pasándolo bien como debe de ser, incluso ciento melancolía, hace años mi hermano y yo éramos así de unidos hasta que me case con Beck, ni él ni nadie de mi familia acepto que yo estuviera embarazada de Beck, recuerdo que discutimos tanto aquella vez dijo que quería llevarme lejos de este sitio y yo me negué así que él me dijo jamás quería volver a verme, se fue nunca más supe de él. Fue duro aun lo extraño tengo su recuerdo conmigo, espero algún día localizarle y volver a estar con mi hermano.

-**ha vamos esto es tonto dejen de hacer eso**-replico Jade a Tori y Trina sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras ellas jugaban,-**oh vamos!, ven acá cariño diviértete –**grito Tori tomando la manguera que tenia Trina para mojar a Jade,- **Vega ni se te ocurra!-**dijo Jade abriendo los ojos molesta intentando huir, pero Trina le lanzo espuma en la cabeza y cara, esta se resbalo, dándole la oportunidad a Tori de empaparla completamente.

**-Van a ver quién soy yo-**exclamo Jade levantándose rápidamente para vengarse tomando un bote lleno con agua y jabón, lanzándoselo a ambas, quienes se mojaron a un mas, en ese momento Tori corrió hasta mi con la manguera y me mojo por más que intente taparme pero me empapo , mientras Trina y Jade se acercaron a hacerme lo mismo, fue una tarde divertida claro que en la noche tuve que preparar té caliente para todas porque casi nos enfermamos, lo que más me gusto es que también puede compartir mas con Trina ella es muy agradable a pesar de ser tan taciturna, siento que nos acercamos aunque sea un poco y es que de verdad quiero ser su amiga.

Nuevamente salí por la mañana con los perros, era una mañana calurosa así que creí que no sería mala idea pasar por el rio y jugar un poco con ellos y alguna pelota, vi en el puente cerca de allí a Trina con Lorax su perro, viéndome con una gran estaría haciendo allí se que normalmente ella camina desde su casa hasta la nuestra por otro lado nunca la he visto por acá.

Ella me saludo con la mano, parecía estar muy feliz, eso me alegro le devolví el saludo rápidamente y no pude evitar sonreírle también ante esto, la vi bajar por el puente dirigiéndose a mí, decidí acercarme también a ella, para que no tuviera que llegar al rio.

**-Hola Cat vi que siempre pasas por aquí y decidí acompañarte si no te molesta?-**dijo con tono amable cuando estábamos una vez de frente ,sonreí al escuchar esto, quería acompañarme? Eso era nuevo, antes solo se dedicaba a intentar evitarme como si tuviera miedo de mi, era raro porque ella misma me pidió el trabajo, pero a la vez era como si tuviera dudas de algo-**Claro me encantaría**-conteste muy feliz ante esta nueva interacción, ella asintió mordiéndose el labio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminamos juntas mientras ella me ayudaba a vigilar a los perros en el camino,-**me sorprende mucho que quisieras acompañarme, aunque es muy agradable,** exprese dando una pequeña sonrisa mirando el suelo, no sé porque pero me sentí sonrojar un poco, Trina dio una pequeña risa**,-sabes es que creo que estos últimos días me di cuenta de lo cómoda que estoy-**contesto mirando el cielo por un segundo y luego bajando sus ojos al camino aun sonriendo.

-**Pues no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso, me alegra que estés cómoda y si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme lo que sea**-me miro por un momento pensando y luego me dedico una gran sonrisa-**gracias**-dijo posando una mano en mi hombro, no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo, me alegre mucho**-bueno yo y Eddy estaremos solos durante todo el día, las chicas y Joanna irán a visitar a la madre de Jade para que vea a la niña, llegaran un poco tarde así que no se si te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar hoy en la noche?-**dije sin siquiera pensarlo, me quede esperando que no me rechazara con la mirada baja, apenas y se acerco a mí y ya le voy a asustar nuevamente, Trina parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida-**Por supuesto que sí, no es como que tenga otros planes **-dijo con voz cantarina mientras me daba una sonrisa , levante mi cabeza nuevamente y le di una gran sonrisa-**bueno vamos**-conteste caminando junto a ella.

Después de pasar todo el día trabajando con los perros, fui a preparar la cena con Eddy mientras ponía una canción y ambos bailábamos y cantábamos **Good time de Owl City**, era la canción preferida de Eddy, solíamos hacer eso cada vez que me acompañaba a cocinar, era muy divertido y entretenido hacer eso con mi hijo, en ese momento Trina se asomo por la puerta,-**ya termine de hacer todo, vine a ver cómo estaban-**dijo ella mientras nos miraba divertida,** Tía entra**-decía Eddy mientras que la jalaba de la mano hacia adentro, una vez que lo consiguió comenzó a bailar con ella-**con que sabes bailar eh? Vamos enséñame unos pasos**-Exclamo ella bailando con el graciosamente, Eddy comenzó a reír con ella mientras bailaban, el vino a jalarme también de la mono y me uní a ellos, brincando, baiando y coreando la canción era un momento bastante divertido, Trina me tomo de la mano para hacerme girar mientras bailábamos y terminaba la canción.

Serví los platos y los tres nos sentamos a la mesa-**sabias que mi mama es una gran cantante, la mejor del mundo-**decía Eddy con la boca llena a Trina mientras comía-**en serio?-**le respondió ella dándome una mirada a mí y luego a Eddy ,el asintió con la cabeza **si es la mejo de todos!-**yo baje la cabeza un poco avergonzada**, era cantante en la escuela pero no era tan buena**-intente convencerle-**por eso fue que le dieron una beca en la universidad-**hablo nuevamente Eddy, Trina me miro algo sorprendida mientras comía-**y porque no la tomaste?-**me pregunto ella con curiosidad ,esperando la respuesta-**Pues la verdad surgieron otras cosas**-se quedo mirándome analizando la respuesta –**es que yo venía en camino y luego naci y entonces mami se tuvo que hacer cargo de mi-**contesto Eddy sacando de dudas a Trina, esta asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo.

Luego de que termináramos de comer, Eddy le enseñaba unos trucos de magia,-**vaya si que eres bueno…dime acaso tienes algún secreto más que mostrarme-**le pregunto a Eddy mientras reía un poco-**la del secreto eres tu**-dijo Eddy, Trina se quedo un poco asustada y se quedo mirándolo, yo le observaba a ella y luego a Eddy, **Te vi tocando el piano, mientras buscabas a la tía Tori el otro día**-menciono finalmente el, Trina pareció relajarse -**se tocar un poco**-nos dijo a ambos-**bueno que tal si tocas algo para nosotros**-le pregunte esperando verla tocar un poco-**tocare si tu cantas algo también**-respondió Trina sonriendo de lado-**Sí vamos-** exclamo Eddy tomándonos a ambas y dirigiéndonos al piano.

Ella se sentó en el pino y le probo un poco,-**Que te gustaría cantar?-**me preguntaba sin mirarme probando las teclas**-mmm que te parece Medicine de Daughter** ,pregunte esperando que la supiera**-perfecta**-dijo mientras empezó a tocar las notas de la canción y yo empecé a cantar

**Pick it up, pick it all up.  
And start again.  
You've got a second chance,  
you could go home.  
Escape it all.  
It's just irrelevant.**

It's just medicine.  
It's just medicine.

You could still be,  
what you want to,  
what you said you were  
when I met you.

You've got a warm heart,  
you've got a beautiful brain,  
but it's disintegrating  
from all the medicine.  
From all the medicine.  
From all the medicine.  
Medicine.

You could still be,  
what you want to be,  
what you said you were,  
when you met me.

You could still be,  
what you want to,  
what you said you were,  
when I met you,  
when you met me,  
when I met you.

**Ooh, ooh, ooh...  
Medicine, ooh, ahh...**

Termine de cantar y ella dio un leve suspiro, se quedo viendo el pino por unos segundo y volvió sus ojos a mi-**wow eso fue… fue hermoso, que hermosa voz tienes-** decía Trina mirándome intensamente con una sonrisa amable**-gracias**- conteste mirándola también**-nunca as pensado en hacerte profesional?-**pregunto ,negué un poco con la cabeza-**tal vez más adelante pero ahora no es mi prioridad-**Conteste rápidamente mirando el piano y luego a ella.

**Y qué hay de ti?... no solo eres una gran actriz de teatro si no una pianista...**Afirme frunciendo los labios divertida, ella dio una pequeña risa, **cuando era adolecente me gustaba fingir que tenía mucho talento más que Tori,pero no era cierto, no tenía nada de talento… yo lo sabia es solo que me gustaba aparentar que si, el mejor amigo de Tori, Andre me ayudo y enseño a tocar algunos instrumentos y cantar un poco, luego tome clases para no sentirme tan mal –** le sonreí al escuchar su relato- **pues sabes déjame decirte que eres muy talentosa**-mocione sonriendo ampliamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa bajando un poco la mirada.

**Las personas como tu logran hacer que la risa sea más fuerte, la sonrisa más brillante y que la vida sea un poco mejor**-Respondió ella mirándome profundamente y una leve sonrisa en los labios, estuvimos un rato en silencio la vi a los ojos y el brillo que tenían, me parecía hermosa así de radiante y feliz, luego escuche música que me saco de mis pensamientos.

Eddy puso otra canción en el Equipo de sonido,** Bilirrubina de Juan Luis Guerra, yo quiero que bailen juntas-**decía Eddy aplaudiendo, Trina me miraba extrañada-**acaso sabes bailar este tipo de cosas?** Me pregunto frunciendo los labios en con función viéndome**-Que? Acaso crees que porque no tengo descendencia latina como tú y Tori no se bailar este tipo de música?-**le dije en broma enarcando una ceja,-**jamas dije eso señorita… no dudo de tus talentos y habilidades**-exclamo en tono amable pero divertido mientras extendía una mano para invitarme a bailar con ella, le tome de la mano y comenzamos a bailar, ambas bailábamos al ritmo de la canción, dábamos vueltas y nos reíamos a carcajadas, nos acercamos un poco mas sin prestar atención a nada mas solo dejándonos llevar la música.

**-qué pasa?-**pregunto una Jade sorprendida y confusa con una expresión divertida al vernos mientras entraba seguida por Tori con la misma expresión quien traía a Joanna en brazos**,** ambas paramos de bailar aun sonriendo**,**volte a ver a Eddy quien se había dormido en el sillón mientras nos veía bailar, tenía un sueño pesado por lo que no le afecto el ruido de la música.

-**estábamos bailando y divirtiéndonos un poco** dije sonriendo a Jade y voltee a ver a Trina quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y me miraba graciosamente-**es verdad **contesto ella –**ya es tarde nos vemos mañana chicas** dijo Trina lanzándome una mirada de complicidad y despidiéndose de todos para salir e irse con Lorax.

Jade y Tori se quedaron mirándome aun extrañados, di una carcajada al ver sus caras**-iré a costar a Eddy-**dije tomándolo en brazos y subiendo las escaleras, dejándolas a ambas aun más confusas.

Hoy fue muy diferente, jamás pensé divertirme tanto con ella, espero que las cosas entre nosotras continúen así de bien.

**Bueno que tal el capitulo? Le gusto o no?, les gustaría que continuara con la historia o no?**

**Me lo pueden hacer saber todo será bien recibida ya sea malo o bueno!**

**Gracias a los que leen, también gracias a los que comentan les aprecio mucho**

**Besos!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno! Hola! A todos acá traigo un nuevo capítulo (disculpen la ortografía como siempre) XD**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Me siento en la recepción cerca de la ventana para observar el paisaje, veo a Trina pasar caminando con varios perros, los estaba paseando, nuevamente se ve feliz, libré, en ese momento ella voltea a verme me sonríe y me saluda con la mano, sigue caminando con los perros, le devuelvo la sonrisa bajando mi mirada durante un segundo y le veo pasar.

El ambiente aquí le hace lucir mejor, el sol, los arboles, el césped, la naturaleza le hace verse más radiante y bella, pensé poniendo la cabeza en una de mis manos mientras la veía alejarse.

**-Interesante el paisaje?-**dijo Jade mientras recogía unos papeles del escritorio, sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos-**si es un día hermoso, creo que hoy todo luce muy bello**-respondí volviendo mi rostro a Jade, ella me dio una sonrisa extraña.

**-Qué?-**le pregunte curiosa sonriendo al ver su cara,** -nada-**contesto levantando ambas manos como si en verdad no se tratase de nada , yo enarque una ceja confundida por su actitud.

**-Veo que te estás entendiendo bien con Trina?-**volvió a decir ella con un tono de voz que no supe reconocer, mientras continuaba recogiendo los papeles-**si… ella es muy agradable y linda**- conteste dando una sonrisa nuevamente, esta vez fue Jade la que enarco una ceja y lanzo una risilla **veo que tu y yo tenemos una definición de agradable y linda muy diferente- **comento burlonamente terminando de recoger lo papeles ,-**porque siempre tienes que ser así?- **le dije golpeando levemente su brazo, mientras ambas salíamos de la recepción.

Me decidí a ayudarle un poco a Trina con la limpieza de las jaulas, ella las barría mientras yo sacudía, de vez en cuando le observaba y la sorprendía mirándome también.

**-Oye Cat?-**Me llamo Trina mientras barría, intentando esconder una sonrisa detrás de su cabello**,-Si?-** conteste alegre al verla de esta manera.

**-Sabes… ya terminaron de arreglar mi casa y me preguntaba si tu…** decía mientras jugaba con la escoba un tanto nerviosa**-si tu me ayudarías a decorar y amueblar la casa…Tori y Jade también van a venir…Pero me gustaría tener tu ayuda también-**finalizo ella ladeando la cabeza , esperando mi respuesta un poco ansiosa .

**Claro Sería un placer**-Acepte su propuesta feliz de que me invite a ir a su casa, esta asintió alegremente**-nos vemos, entonces.**

En la tarde comencé a preparar la cena junto con Tori, porque Jade insiste en que le ayude ya que cree que Tori cocina pésimo, así que siempre le ayudo yo, cuando Tori decide preparar algo para comer.

Tori tatareaba y bailaba la canción **This Kiss de Carly Rae Jepsen **mientras picaba algunas verduras para la salsa que yo estaba preparando, cantaba con ella me parecía divertido hacer este tipo de cosas mientras cocinábamos.

**I went out last night  
I'm going out tonight again  
Anything to capture your attention  
And she's a real sweet girl  
And you know I got a boy  
Details we both forgot to mention **

Cantábamos ambas al mismo tiempo con la canción, moviendo los brazos y las caderas al ritmo de ella.

**And you, I always know where you are  
And you always know where I am  
We're taking it way too far  
But I don't want it to end**

Las dos recitábamos pasando un brazo por nuestros hombros en esta parte de la canción se me hacía muy divertido cantar de esta manera.

**This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable  
This kiss is something I can't risk  
Your heart is unreliable  
Something so sentimental  
You make so detrimental  
And I wish it didn't feel like this  
Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss  
I don't wanna miss this kiss**

Mientras cantaba esta parte de la canción, pude ver por la ventana el auto de Beck estacionado, es verdad hoy vendría por Eddy para llevarlo al cine recordé en ese momento, me acerque para ver donde esta Beck y al verlo sentí una sensación algo extraña.

El estaba en uno de los corrales hablando con Trina que estaba de rodillas cepillando a un perro terranova casi dormido, Beck parecía estar coqueteándole echando su cabello hacia atrás con una mano y dándole esas sonrisas que usaba para conquistar, Trina aunque no le estaba mirando porque estaba cepillando el perro le estaba sonriendo y también hablaba un poco con él.

Me sentí algo molesta al verlos ahí, sonriéndose y charlando entre ellos no me gusta eso pensé, pero no sé porque me siento así, lo único que sé es que me molesta verlos allí.

-**que paso?-**me pregunta Tori al ver que ya no estoy cantando con ella y seguramente por la expresión que traigo ahora-**ya llego Beck**-respondo sin dejar de mirarlos por la ventana ,me di la vuelta –**Eddy! Baja tu papa ya llego!-**digo fuertemente, mientras escucho como Eddy baja las escaleras -**adiós mami, adiós tia Tori **dice saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa para subirse al auto de su papa.

Le sigo y me dirijo donde están Beck y Trina**,-hola Cat, como as estado?-**me saluda este cortésmente como tiene por costumbre, Trina me vio y me dio una cálida sonrisa**,-Estoy bien…Eddy ya está en el auto, no le hagas esperar está entusiasmado por ver esa película contigo, será mejor que te vayas -**respondo algo cortante, hasta yo misma me sorprendi de mi comportamiento, Beck fruncio las cejas extrañado-**mm está bien, nos vemos luego chicas**-dijo dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su auto e irse.

Yo me quede en silencio pensando lo que acababa de hacer, no fue nada cortes, y aparte Beck no hiso nada malo, no sé porque me comporte así volteo a ver a Trina que noto mi comportamiento y ahor tenia la mirda pegada al suelo con la misma expresión Triste y perdida como cuando llego la primera vez, ah de pensar que me moleste porque ella hablara con Beck debe pensar que estoy celosa y no quiere molestarme a mí , me sentí mal por ella, yo me moleste con Beck,no con ella aunque no sé porque ,doy un suspiro pesado mientras sigo pensando**- vas a venir a cenar?...estoy preparando salsa especial-**digo dándole un sonrisaesperando remediar un poco las cosas, ella subió la mirada sorprendida ,no dijo nada por unos segundos-**Claro**- respondió ella y vi que volvió su rostro feliz, eso me hace sentir mejor, no quiero que ella se sienta mal nunca más.

Íbamos de camino a la casa Trina, en el auto de Jade, ella conducía y Tori iba del lado de acompañante mientras que yo iba en el asiento de atrás, los niños se quedaron con la mama de Jade este día.

Tori tenía su mano sobre el muslo de Jade mientras esta conducía, yo por mi parte me dedique a contemplar el paisaje por la ventana del auto-**así que mi hermana te parece bella?-**me pregunta Tori observándome detenidamente por el retrovisor del auto**-por supuesto que sí me parece muy Bella-**contesto muy segura de eso mostrando una sonrisa, Tori y Jade se dieron una rápida mirada ambas sonriendo con complicidad, les observe confundida.

**-Sabes Cat, la verdad yo no estoy segura de Trina pueda enamorarse de alguien que no sea ella misma**-dijo Jade riendo burlonamente, Tori le lanzo una mirada molesta ante esta comentario, yo me extrañe-**estoy segura de que eso no es cierto, seguro que si puede enamorarse de quien quiera **-comente pensando en lo que ella dijo-**Además no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-**respondí frunciendo el ceño aun mas confundida con su comentario , Jade solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo y lanzando otra mirada a Tori quien volvió a sonreír también viendo atreves de la ventana.

Cuando llegamos la casa no parecía aquella que había estado años atrás ahí, aquella casa que estaba por completo abandonada y casi cayéndose, ahora lucia bella y acogedora, las tres nos quedamos sorprendidas al verla tan diferente-**Vaya si que lograron hacer que esa porquería de casa luzca bien ahora-**comento Jade observando la casa mientras caminábamos hacia ella.

Trina salió sonriente de la casa acompañada por Lorax,-**Que bien que llegaron temprano todo está en la casa, vamos a empezar-**decía ella mientras nos dirigía dentro de la casa, y de inmediato comenzamos con el trabajo, acomodando muebles decorando cortinas poniendo alfombras entre otras cosas.

Había traído bastantes cosas de lujo inclusive algunos instrumentos como un piano, unas guitarras acústicas y eléctricas un televisor de unas 40 pulgadas, una gran cama de plumas en la que ella dormía, ni hablar de la cantidad de ropa que trajo tendría más de las que tenemos Jade, Tori y yo juntas al parecer Jade tenía razón ella era una chica acostumbrada a los lujos de la ciudad, una Diva, aunque su actitud actual no era de una, pero aun le quedo el gusto por las cosas lujosas.

Aunque fue cansado al mismo tiempo fue divertido, mientras acomodábamos nos divertimos bastante, bailábamos, coreamos algunas canciones hasta que Jade decidió darle un golpe a Trina con una almohada por la cabeza la hizo caer fuertemente, esto inicio una pelea de almohadas que fue muy muy divertida. Al atardecer ya habíamos terminado, Jade y Tori se sentaron en el sofá a descansar y bueno empezaron a besarse aprovechando que no había ningún niño alrededor.

Sonreí poniendo los ojos al verlas, Trina se acerco y se puso a mi lado también observándolas-**Porque no les damos algo de privacidad…vamos afuera**-me pregunto con una sonrisa dulce, yo asentí y le seguí hacia afuera.

-**Vamos lorax-**llamo a su perro para que no acompañara**-vamos a los alrededores que estuve explorando estos días aquí-**me dijo mientras caminábamos alrededor del lago, llegamos a un pequeño y abandonado muelle de ahí, nos quedamos mirando el lago.

**-Sabes yo solía venir aquí con mi hermano cuando éramos niños –**comento con nostalgia al recordar, ella se queda inmóvil mirándome y escuchándome-**Éramos como uña y carne**-termino diciéndole-**no tengo ninguna duda que así fue**-respondió ella mientras sus labios se fruncieron en una pequeña y leve sonrisa y puso una mano en mi hombro.

**Vamos a casa ya se va a poner el sol-**me dijo y nos pusimos en camino,-**Sabes…eres muy buena con los niños, te gusta mucho estar con ellos verdad?** Le pregunto mientras paramos cerca de su casa.

Ella sonríe sin mirarme-**los amo**-me responde después de unos segundos observando el lago-**serias una excelente mama-**digo observando su pasiva expresión, frunció el ceño fuertemente al escucharme-**de verdad crees eso?**-ellapregunto débilmente ,volteando a verme.

**-Claro-** lesusurro al ver sus ojos, que empezaron a ponerse cristalinos, ella iba a llorar?porque? intento esconder su rostro volteando hacia otro lado, con mi mano le tomo la mejilla y la giro para que vuelva a verme nuevamente-**confía en mí** –le digo para que se sienta más tranquila.

Ella miro detalladamente mi rostro por unos momentos y dio un leve respiro-** Cuando estuve secuestrada, con mis compañeros y amigos yo estaba…**hizo una pausa rápida y continuo** estaba embarazada…durante los meses, entre las giras que estábamos haciendo me enamore de alguien y quede embarazada de él…pero fueron tantos los golpes y maltratos que recibía por parte de los secuestradores que…**las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas a montones-**yo perdí a mi bebe, no lo resistí** decía entre lagrimas -**ni Tori sabe esto** –termino diciendo entre sollozos.

Sentí como las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos también-**Trina…-**susurre **–lo siento tanto** dije envolviéndola en una abrazo fuerte que ella acepto y me devolvió al mismo tiempo que lloraba en mi hombro, comencé a mecerla despacio mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda calmándola, la luz del sol poniéndose le daba calidez a esta momento, ella necesitaba desahogarse y yo le ayudaría a como diera lugar.

Después de un tiempo ella se calmo y poco a poco se separo de mí, aun quedando bastante cerca de mí-**hay algo más que debo decirte…-**Ella me miraba muy asustada mientras que su respiración se volvía constante y pesada-**no… no sé cómo….-**respiro fuertemente y trago intentando decirme-** no encuentro las palabras…**dijo bajando su mirada.

**Shhhh…** respondo poniendo una mano en su mejilla al verla tan vulnerable y débil-**Tal vez aun no sea el momento, ya me lo dirás después, de acuerdo?-**ella asintió con la cabeza mirándome detenidamente, nos quedamos así por un largo rato sin despegar las miradas .

-**Nos vamos, ya es tarde**-Decía Jade saliendo de la mano con Tori,-**ok** –digo dándole un abrazo de despedida a Trina ella me lo devolvió, y nos acompaño hasta e auto despidiéndose de Las chicas también.

-**nos vemos mañana**- dijo ella viéndonos partir, lo que ella ha vivido sido difícil y pienso ayudarle a superarlo, quiero ser su ayuda y sé que lo lograre.

**Que les pareció el capitulo ehh? Que tal van Cat y Trina? **

**Si gustan pueden comentar y dejarme su opinión ya sea buena o malo todo será bien recibido**

**Bueno jojo, RUN, ****victoiousnaomi**** ,Sakura chan , Guest ,**** Horiat –Di muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y también gracias a los lectores les precio mucho!**

**(Ahora una pequeña pregunta a los que han leído Fix you mi anterior historia, me an pedido que haga un one shot de esta historia yo no estoy segura, pero si ustedes gustan la puedo con mucho gusto hacer dejen sus opiniones por aca )**

**Besos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos espero que la pasaran bien esta navidad! Disculpen la tardanza prometo actualizar más pronto y bueno Les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, como siempre me disculpo por la horrible ortografía que tengo.**

**Victorious no me pertenece **

Me recosté en el sofá de la sala de estar, y cerré los ojos mientras me relajaba un poco, últimamente lo único que invade mi mente es Trina, ella, si ella esa triste chica que entro en mi vida ahora no dejo de pensar en ella, no sé si es el hecho de que ella ah sufrido y le quiero ayudar ah superarlo, oh es algo más que aun no entiendo, pero ella no deja mi mente.

Sobrevivir a lo que ella ah pasado no es fácil es por eso que le admiro, sin embargo siento que ella le hace falta superarlo sin tan solo encontrara la manera de ayudarla completamente.

-**Parece estar muy cansada?-**me pregunta Tori de pie junto al sofá, no me di cuenta cuando se acerco estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no la note llagar junto a mí, asiento un poco con la cabeza y ella se sienta a mi lado poniéndose cómoda junto a mí .

-**dime…-**dije volviendo mi rostro hacia Tori –**como era Trina antes…ya sabes me refiero a antes del secuestro?-**pregunto frunciendo las cejas.

Tori parpadeo un poco mientras observaba su regazo-**complicada…-**respondió con una pequeña risa –**Mi hermana nunca fue una persona común, todo en ella siempre fue extravagante fuera de lugar pero…pero siempre fue la mejor hermana que pude tener-**le mire detenidamente mientras ella hablaba.

**Cuando mama y papa no estaban en casa porque casi nunca estaban en casa,** Dijo dando énfasis a esto-**ella se hacía cargo de mí, me alimentaba, me vestía y me llevaba a la escuela cuando aun éramos niñas –**menciono con una leve sonrisa **-Sabes si hay algo que siempre le agradeceré a Trina fue el hecho de ser la primera persona en darme su apoyo cuando comencé una relación con Jade, inclusive ella convenció a nuestros padres de que lo mío con Jade era bueno y que yo estaba feliz con ella** termino observando el techo con nostalgia y los labios curvados en una sonrisa melancólica.

Ella volteo a mirarme otra vez -**Si era algo egoísta y egocéntrica no te lo negare, pero inclusive así la recuerdo como una persona feliz, disfrutaba vivir, disfrutaba de ser ella misma, ella se amaba y amaba a los demás…**Bajo su mirada con tristeza**- luego todo eso cambio… simplemente dejo de disfrutar… pero eh de confesarte que ella parece estar feliz aquí-**Tori sonrió nuevamente como si tuviera esperanza, curve mis labios en una sonrisa al escuchar esto último, tal vez Trina lo que necesita es soltarse un poco mas con todos aquí, inclusive con Tori,pasar más tiempo en compañía y no sola, si creo que eso le haría bien.

Me senté en la recepción para organizar algunas cosas y revisar el inventario, escuche un auto llegar, debe de ser Beck que trae a Eddy de sus clases de música, así que me deslice por la puerta rápidamente para ver donde se encontraba Trina, no se pero no quiero verlo que hable con ella solo imaginarlo se me hace muy molesto, una vez que la vi limpiando las jaulas me acerque lo rápidamente a ella.

**-Hey Trina- **le salude mientras me acercaba donde estaba ella-**Hey Cat**- respondió incorporándose con una gran sonrisa-**oye Trina puedes ir a la recepción y quedarte ahí?, necesito hablar contigo de algo-**dije mientras observaba a Beck bajar con Eddy de su auto, su sonrisa se borro y me dio una mirada con miedo.

-**mm si… está bien-**dijo con un hilo de confusión y miedo en su voz dándose la vuelta para irse a la recepción mientras me miraba confundida.

Una vez que ella entro, me dirigí a Beck y a Eddy y le di un beso a mi hijo-**como estuvo tu clase cariño?-**rio un poco, -**el profesor dice que soy el mejor**-dijo dando un salto de alegría y corriendo hacia la casa.

-**gracias por traerlo**-Beck asintió sonriendo de lado-**Y donde esta Trina?** Pregunto buscándola con la mirada, y de nuevo esa sensación de molestia me volvió a invadir no pude evitar fruncir los labios en un mohín.

-**Esta en la recepción…porque quieres hablar con ella**?-le lance de repente, el rio de lado al escucharme-**Wow no es nada, solo quería saludarla, ella se ve agradable**-Le di una mirada de desconfianza.

-**Es eso, o quieres coquetearle?-**pregunte sin pensarlo con molestia en mi voz, el volvió a carcajear-**vamos! No seas celosa de verdad solo quería saludarle**-dijo con una sonrisa altanera jugando con las llaves de su auto, celosa yo? a que se refiere Beck, estoy más que segura de que no siento nada por él, es mas eh conocido a otras chicas con las que él ha salido y no siento celos, aunque podría… no lo sé… podría ser a causa de Trina?

-**bueno debo irme al trabajo… me saludas a Trina**-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos dándome un pequeño susto, el me dio un guiño y se fue a su auto, me quede un segundo más pensando lo anterior y negué con la cabeza para irme a la recepción donde estaba Trina.

Ella estaba sentada mirándome mientras yo me acercaba y me sentaba delante de ella, pasó sus ojos de mí hacia la ventana como unas tres veces, froto sus manos en su regazo detenidamente parecía nerviosa y asustada.

Volvió su mirada al piso un momento y me miro de nuevo-**Vas a despedirme?** Pregunto con un aire de tristeza frunciendo las cejas, me extrañe con su pregunta-**Nooo! Claro que no te despediría, solo quiero hablar contigo, porque piensas eso?,** ella suspiro aliviada y dio una rápida sonrisa**-no lose creí que estabas enojada…y te vi algo molesta hablando con Beck**, di una risilla al ver su reacción,-**A veces Beck es algo molesto, eso es todo-**afirme mientras le sonreía sinceramente.

Ella asintió alegremente ladeando la cabeza-**De que quieres hablar?-**me aclare la garganta en ese instante-**Bueno Trina…, yo creo que tal vez sea buena idea de que hables con Tori…ya sabes de lo que me hablaste aquella vez**- abrió los ojos por un instante sorprendida ,volvió la mirada al piso dudosa.

-**No lose… no sé si debería…-**ella dijo en voz baja,-**no te voy a obligar a que se lo digas, esa debe ser tu decisión pero ella es tu hermana y sería bueno que se lo contaras-**le dije observándola detenidamente.

Ella se levanto rápido de la silla asustándome un poco y se volvió hacia la ventana, pensé que se había enojado, pero al escucharla me di cuenta de que no**-No quiero que se preocupe mas…ya lo ah hecho mucho y no quiero preocupar más a mi hermanita **-tenía miedo, y quien no lo tendría en su situación, pero es un circulo que debe cerrar.

Di un suspiro leve y me levante acercándome por detrás de ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-**ocultárselo no lograr que deje de preocuparse por ti…es tu hermana y siempre lo hará-**dije con voz calmada, mientras le di un abrazo por detrás poniendo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, la sentí tensarse un poco pero poco apoco se relajo.

Puso su mano sobre la mía, acariciándola un poco-**a veces deseo poder olvidar partes de mi vida**-respondió en voz baja solo para que yo la escuchara-**Sé que si… yo también lo deseo algunas veces-**le dije abrazándola mas.

Iba del lado del acompañante en el auto junto con Jade quien conducía, íbamos camino de vuelta a casa, insistí en que Jade me acompañara a hacer las compras para dar a Tori y Trina un poco de privacidad para que hablen y pasen el rato juntas.

Jade tenía los ojos pegados a la carretera, mientras yo estaba otra vez sumergida en mis pensamientos y todos referentes a Trina.

-**Espero que pudieran pasar un buen rato juntas**-dije mirando por la ventana, Jade me miro por el retrovisor del auto sonriendo-**seguro que si…siempre lo hacen no te preocupes**-respondió volviendo sus ojos al camino otra vez.

Asentí con una gran sonrisa-**Trina es una buena chica no crees?-**le pregunte volviendo mi rostro hacia Jade, ella se encogió de hombros y suspiro-**odio admitirlo pero… si ella es una buena chica-**una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios, se que Jade jamás lo admitiría pero ella sentía aprecio por Trina también, después de todo ella les dio apoyo siempre.

Una vez que llegamos a casa cuando se estaba poniendo el sol , vimos a Trina y Tori muy felices saliendo de la casa, Tori parecía tener los ojos enrojecidos, tal vez había llorado pero ahora se vía feliz y sonriendo.

Jade entro a la casa con las bolsas ayudada por Tori quien se despidió de su hermana con un gran y cálido abrazo antes de seguir a Jade.

Me quede en la entrada esperando a Trina, ella se acerco a mí con una tímida sonrisa, yo la miraba esperando la respuesta de si le había dicho o no a Tori sobre lo que paso, su sonrisa creció un poco mas y asintió rápidamente confirmándome que si, intentando ocultar la emoción que sentía al liberarse de ese peso .

Mi sonrisa creció grandemente al saberlo-**No sabes cómo me alegra**-dije dándole un abrazo fuerte que ella me devolvió –**gracias de verdad gracias-**me dijo separándose un poco de mi para mirarme a los ojos.

Baje mi mirada un poco y luego la levante, algo tenía sus ojos que me conmovía de gran manera,-**Y no te vas a quedar a cenar con nosotras?-**le pregunte esperando que si –**me encantaría …pero aun tengo que acomodar algunas cosas más a en mi casa… y no quiero tardar mucho**-me sentí un poco decepcionada de esto pero lo comprendí y asentí con una sonrisa bajando la mirada.

Ella me miro por un momento más ladeando la cabeza,-**dime?... podría venir mañana a cenar?-**levante mi rostro feliz de escucharla, de verdad eso me alegro bastante y no podía ocultarlo.

Le di una mirada de arriba abajo admirándola y puse un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja-**Por supuesto que sí, será un placer ,tu puedes venir cuando quieras…esta es tu casa -**dije mordiéndome un poco el labio, rayos que estoy haciendo pensé después de eso.

Ella me miro de nuevo asintiendo con una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa, dio la vuelta para caminar junto con su perro volteando a mirarme un par de veces antes de alejarse por el camino.

Me di la vuelta lentamente sorprendida entrando a la casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí, que rayos fue eso? acabo de coquetearle a una chica, le coquetee a Trina pensé mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

**Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Me encantaría leer su opinión sobre él, no importa si es buena o mala me encantaría leerla aun asi.**

**Bueno un gran agradecimiento y un gran brazo a Oscar M, jojo , RUN , Sakura-chan , Horiat –Di , Shady13 , los Guests , ame sus comentarios de verdad me encantaron, muchas gracias por comentar la historia los aprecio mucho me han dado muchos ánimos de continuarla de verdad!Muchísimas gracias ¡!**

**(Bueno para los que esperan el one shot de Fix you ya estoy trabajando en él lo publicare pronto! Gracias por sus opiniones y su apoyo)**

**Muchas gracias a Todos que pasen un feliz año**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Los aprecio mucho a Todos!Besos!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola espero que la pasaran muy bien!Acá un nuevo capítulo ;) espero les guste.**

**Victorious no me pertenece **

Estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina, contemplando el hermoso paisaje que se ve afuera de la casa, tras de mí Tori recogía los platos de la mesa después de almuerzo.

Después de un rato de ver el paisaje busque a Trina con la mirada, la logre divisar alimentando a los perros con una sonrisa en su rostro, para ser una estrella de teatro parece divertirle mucho trabajar con perros, no logro comprender esto pero al menos se que ella está bien en este lugar.

Después de recogerlo todo Tori se acerco y puso los platos en agua y jabón para lavarlos,-**Te ayudo**-dije poniéndome a enjabonar los platos junto con ella aun sin perder de vista a Trina quien seguía en lo suyo.

-**Gracias**-respondió Tori sonriendo mientras les quitaba el jabón a los platos con el agua y los secaba, como yo continuaba mirando entretenidamente la ventana ella levanto la vista para ver que miraba por la ventana y se rio un poco volviendo su atención a los platos.

-**Trina me conto que tú la convenciste de decirme lo de su embarazo**-decía Tori ladeando su rostro para mirarme con una expresión alegre en el, yo asentí un poco dando otra mirada rápida a Trina y dándole una sonrisa.

-**Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo**-conteste mirándola también, Tori asintió un par de veces,-**Gracias Cat…hacia tanto que no compartía momentos así con mi hermana**-dijo mirándola por la ventana al igual que yo.

-**De verdad me alegra que ustedes estén volviendo a estar juntas como deben de ser las hermanas-**Tori sonrió feliz al escucharme terminando de secar los platos.

-**Tengo esperanza en volverla a verla completamente feliz, gracias a ti-**decía apoyándose en la ventana mirándola con una sonrisa.

Fruncí las cejas un poco confundida-**Porque gracias a mi?-**ella puso los ojos sonriendo como si fuera obvio**-la has estado ayudando… y ella parece confiar en ti**-respondió levantando una mano mientras se explicaba.

-**Además eres la única a la que le hace caso sin importar nada**-sonreí confundida durante un segundo volteando a ver a Trina y luego a Tori,-**eso no es cierto**-le conteste mirándola aun confundida.

Tori me miro como si fuera obvio -**Eso es cierto Cat**-Decia Jade entrando por la puerta de la cocina dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Tori para darle un suave beso en los labios y abrazarle por detrás.

-**Ella te hace caso como si fuera tu perro faldero**-respondió después de depositarle un beso en la mejilla a Tori, ella le dio un pequeño codazo-**Jade!**-dijo molesta por la comparación que hizo esta.

Jade puso los ojos-**lo siento**-le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, volví mi rostro hacia Trina y me quede pensando en lo que me habían dicho.

Después de un rato me dirigí a los establos que están detrás de la casa en donde había otras jaulas donde estaba Trina, la vi acariciando un perro sentada en el suelo así me acerque sentándome frente a ella, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

-**Eres un mimado**-dije acariciando suavemente al perro, ella se rio suavemente -**Si que lo es**-respondió con ánimo.

Al mirarla recordé lo que las chicas habían dicho hacia unas horas, entrecerré un poco los ojos-**Oye Trina….quiero que vayas a traerme un refresco a la casa**-le dije mientras quitaba mi mirada de ella y la ponía en el perro desinteresadamente, Trina me observo un poco confundida aun ladeando la cabeza.

-**Que no sea de dieta por favor…ah y que no esté muy frío tampoco, solo ponle dos cubitos de hielo **-ella frunció el ceño aun confundida, mientras me miraba.

-**Ok está bien**-respondió, yo abrí los ojos mirándola sorprendida, ella dijo que si acaso? vi como hiso ademan de ponerse levantarse, pero la tome de la muñeca antes de que lo hiciera.

**-Acaso ibas a ir a traerme el refresco que te pedí?**-le pregunte aun sorprendida mirándola detenidamente, ella también me miro sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-**Si fue lo que me pediste… o ya no lo quieres?-**me dijo viéndome esperando la respuesta.

-**No Trina, solo quería ver si en serio lo hacías, pero de verdad no creí que fueras a hacerlo**-le explique mirando el suelo y luego a ella, sonrió de lado al escucharme.

-**Bueno eres mi jefa, debo hacer lo que me pidas**-me respondió mirándome un tanto para luego seguir acariciando al perro que ya estaba dormido.

-**Es solo por eso?-**le pregunte levantando un ceja muy interesada en su respuesta, la vi ponerse un poco nerviosa intentando esquivar mi mirada detrás de su cabello.

-**Trina?**-la llame para a obtener su atención hacia mí, ella dio un leve suspiro-**me haces sentir bien…cómoda como en si estuviera en casa, por eso lo hago**-respondió mirándome profundamente.

La observe también mientras una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios, realmente me gusto escuchar eso, me hace sentir una sensación en el estomago saber que ella esta cómoda conmigo.

**-me haces feliz Trina…en serio todo lo que dijiste fue maravilloso, tu también me haces sentir cómoda**-le respondí tomándola de la muñeca.

Amabas nos miramos por unos segundos, Trina sonrió de lado poniendo un dedo sobre mi nariz cariñosamente-**Nadie te ah dicho lo Dulce que eres?… eres perfecta**-me dijo con suavidad atrapándome con la mirada.

Sonreí ampliamente -**No me lo dicen mucho… Beck solía decir cosas así cuando quería acostarse conmigo…oye… esa no es tu intensión verdad?-**le pregunte en broma enarcando una ceja mientras la miraba, no sé porque lo dije pero me pareció gracioso.

Trina bajo la mirada y comenzó a reír completamente enrojecida negando con la cabeza por lo que dije, así que reí también al ver su reacción.

**-Hey chicas-**nos llamo Tori desde la puerta quien estaba junto con Jade y un joven fornido moreno y alto.

-**André!-**exclamo Trina poniéndose en pie, ayudándome también a levantarme en ese momento para luego dirigirse a abrazarlo.

**-Oye Cat el es André mi mejor amigo en la escuela- **me explico Tori poniendo una mano sobre su hombro después de que saludara a Trina,-**Tambien fue mi mentor**- continuo Trina con una leve sonrisa

El parecía agradable y bastante simpático-**Es un gusto muchacha**-dijo este dándome la mano alegremente,-**El gusto es mio**-Respondi con una sonrisa ante su amabilidad.

-**Te vas a que dar unos días aquí André?**-le Pregunto Jade con curiosidad,-**Si algunos días pero también vine a hablar Trina**-contesto mirándola .

-**Perfecto vamos**-Dijo Trina a André sonriendo,-**nosotras estaremos en la casa**-le dijo Tori tomando a Jade de la mano y dirigiéndose a la casa, yo le seguí mientras di unos cuantas miradas curiosas a Trina y André.

Me senté en la mesa mirando a la ventana, para ver cuándo llegarían ellos, me sentía algo ansiosa e impaciente, Tori estaba a un lado de mí batallando para que Joanna comiera unas verduras preparadas por ella.

**-Vamos Joanna tienes que comer todo para crecer fuerte-**decía Tori sentada a un lado de ella convenciéndola -**No mami, no me gustan las verduras**-contesto haciendo un puchero.

-**Pero si mami las preparo para ti**-Reafirmo Tori con un gesto de frustración,-**mami tu cocinas feo… a mami Jade ni a mí nos gusta como cocinas**-decía Joanna cruzándose de brazos y viendo a Tori muy segura de lo que decía.

Tori frunció el ceño y abrió la boca ofendida-**Genial! Todo esto es tú culpa Jade!... si no le dijeras que cocino mal se comería todo le que le preparo**-le grito Tori a Jade que estaba en la sala, poniéndose en pie y elevando los brazos enojada.

Jade se entro a la cocina, intentando justificarse y empezando a discutir con Tori, mientras Joanna aprovecho para escaparse e ir a jugar a su habitación.

No puse mucha atención a su discusión, estaba pensando en ello André no me agradaba pero él fue que enseño a Trina a tocar el piano fue si tutor, tal vez ellos fueron algo o son algo no lo sé, todo esto me pone incomoda.

-**Chicas?-**pregunte mirándolas ambas voltearon a mirarme curiosas ante mi tono de voz olvidando por completo su discusión.

-**Andre y Trina…ellos fueron algo? Es decir fueron pareja o sucede algo entre ellos-** Tori miro a Jade durante un segundo y está levantando una ceja frunciendo los labios.

-No nunca han sido nada, pero ahora no lo sé quizás- respondió Tori mirando hacia arriba pensantica,-de todas maneras el es un buen chico-continuo diciendo Jade.

-**Si lo que te preocupa es Trina, relajate si ellos quisieran ser algo sería lindo no crees?**-me decía Tori sonriendo amablemente.

Nuevamente me sentí muy molesta y por más que quise retener mis palabras no pude y dije en voz alta-**No! No quiero que sean nada no quiero que este con Trina**-yo me sorprendí de lo que acababa de decir, no podía creerlo quien era yo para decidir con quien estaría ella.

Tori tenía los ojos abiertos y Jade estaba sonriendo burlonamente-**Te lo dije Tori**-exclamo una Jade muy contenta poniendo su mano en su cadera.

Esta respondió con una sonrisa alegre –**Si me di cuenta**- le contesto Tori mirándole con ambas cejas levantadas, yo las mira a ambas confundida.

-**No te preocupes Cat, André solo es un buen amigo, solo esta bromeando cuando te dije eso** –decía está riendo y viendo a Jade con una mirada de complicidad que Jade devolvió con una sonrisa en su rostro también.

-**Pues… no sé qué decir…**intente contestar pero aun seguí confundida por lo que dije, le e estado coqueteando a Trina y ahora la celo no sé qué me pasa.

En ese instante Trina entro por la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa,-**Y André**?- pregunto Jade buscándolo con la mirada-**vendrá mas tardea cenar salió a hacer unas compras**- respondió Trina mirando a ambas chicas.

-**Y que te dijo?**-pregunto Tori con curiosidad acercándose a su hermana,-**Que me ofrecían un papel en una obra done el está escribiendo la música, es en los Ángeles**, contestó pasando la mano por su cabello.

Hubo silencio en la habitación después de eso, sentí un gran vacío en mí, la decepción y la tristeza me comenzaron a invadir, voltee a ver la mesa intentando contener esa mescla de sentimientos que estaba dentro de mí.

-**Y aceptaste?-**pregunto Jade seriamente rompiendo el silencio que hacía eco, ella volteo a ver a Tori y luego a mí, dándome una mirada indescifrable.

-**Le dije que ya tengo un empleo**-contesto mientras aun me miraba, yo levante mi vista de la mesa y la voltee a ver muy sorprendida aquella sensación comenzó desaparecer -**entonces prefieres quedarte aquí?-**pregunto Tori sorprendida.

-**Si…bueno seguiré trabajando chicas**-contesto mientras salía por la puerta como si nada acabara de suceder, voltee a ver a las chicas sonriendo aun muy sorprendida, Jade me dio una mirada de que la siguiera y yo asentí y salí por la puerta.

-**Trina!-**la llame fuerte y ella se dio la vuelta mirándome y sonriendo al mismo tiempo,-**Si?-**pregunto ella sonriendo, quise decirle algo sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir pero tu ve un impulso de decir otra cosa.

-**Quieres salir conmigo en algún momento?-**le lance rápidamente sin pensarlo más, ella me miro muy sorprendida y nerviosa**-es decir como amigas-**termine diciendo también con nerviosismo jugando con mi cabello.

-**Por supuesto tu dime cuando**-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa dulce para después darse la vuelta y seguir caminando hasta las jaulas.

**Bueno y que les pareció?**

**Un muy gran agradecimiento a todos los que leen y comentan la historia, Sakura-chan , ****victoiousnaomi**** , Oscar M , Shady13 , Horiat Di ,RUN , y los Guest yo amo leer sus comentarios jajá de verdad me fascina por favor no dejen de hacerlo que ustedes me hacen feliz con ellos;)**

**Bueno hasta la próxima!**

**Besos!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola bueno intente actualizar lo más rápido que pude para ustedes XD espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía **

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Han trascurrido algunos días desde que invite a salir a Trina, aun no estoy segura de hacerlo, le dije que saldríamos como amigas, aunque ya no sé, si es mi intención verdadera.

Eh experimentado muchos sentimientos diferentes estos días, incluso me eh comportado poco un diferente a como suelo serlo, no me gusta que Beck venga a la casa suelo hacer que se vaya rápido.

Cuando conocí a André por primera vez no me agrado porque parecía tener algo con Trina, estos días que ah venido a casa y eh compartido mas con él y es muy simpático agradable y gracioso, no debí juzgarlo de esa manera.

Sin embargo la causante y detonante de todo mi comportamiento ha sido desde que Trina llego, sé que es por ella aunque no sé porque ella causa que sienta y piense cosas que no imagine antes, la eh estado evitando estos días.

Para ser sincera no creo que sea lo que ella necesita, está aquí para estar tranquila y olvidarse lo que le paso, no necesita que yo le cause algún problema.

-**Oye Cat**-me llamo Jade que estaba sentada junto a mí en el sofá con su portátil en el regazo-**si?-**respondí con una sonrisa cansada.

-**Adivina quien vendrá mañana?**-dijo mirando la pantalla de su computador-**No...La verdad no sé quien**-ella rio suavemente sin mirarme todavía.

-**Robbie… vendrá a recoger el guion de la película que eh estado escribiendo, lo han aceptado** –ladee la cabeza con alegría extendiendo una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

-**Wow Jade eso es...Genial es estupendo**-dije intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar la alegría que sentía por ella.

-**Claro además hay que celebrar esta noche**-menciono Tori sonriente recostada en el marco de la cocina sosteniendo una botella de vino y tres copas en la mano.

Jade se levanto del sofá haciendo su portátil a un lado, dirigiéndose hacia Tori rodeándola con los brazos, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Sonreí de lado al verlas, sin lugar a duda en lo más profundo de mi yo también lo deseaba, deseaba encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mis momentos de alegría mis momentos de tristeza, mis triunfos y mis fracasos.

Pero eso no pasara, ni si quiera mi familia quiere saber de mi perdí todo contacto con ellos desde que quede embarazada, yo solo tenía a mi hijo a mis amigos aquí, así el amar a alguien creo que ya no pasara.

A día siguiente me encontraba afuera recostada en una columna de la casa junto con Tori y Jade esperando a Robbie quien llegaría en cualquier momento.

Observe a Trina a la distancia quien barría las jaulas, en un instante nuestra miradas chocaron ninguna quito la mirada, su rostro triste y cansado se ilumino al verme sus labios se curvaron extendiéndose en una sonrisa brillante.

De pronto lucio más bella, mas radiante, más viva no pude dejar de verle, mi sonrisa comenzó tímida pero luego se extendió como la de ella dejando ver la felicidad que sentí.

El ruido de un auto estacionándose rompió ese momento que tuvimos, era Robbie quien ya se estaba bajando del auto, como siempre con su muñeco Rex, el jamás lo dejo ni aun cuando creció, era algo extraño pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a ello.

-**Hey chicas como están?**-dijo el saludándonos a todas con amabilidad-**Excelente**-contesto Jade con orgullo.

**-Si es verdad...oh quiero que conozcas a mi hermana Trina-**menciono Tori llamando a Trina con la, mano par que se acercase y esta obedeció de inmediato.

-**Robbie ella es Trina mi hermana…Trina el es Robbie nuestro amigo, viene a llevarse el guion de Jade para la película-**ambos se dieron la mano sonriendo con cortesía.

-**Es un Gusto**-respondió Trina con voz suave -**Pero que buena estas**- lanzo Rex de repente, Trina enarco una ceja mirando a Tori quien solo negó con la cabeza indicando que lo ignorara.

-**Pasemos a la sala**-dije abriendo la puerta para que pasáramos todos, una vez adentro Jade le enseño el guion a Robbie y este le entrego unos papeles para que los firmara.

-**Esto es exelente**-decia Jade firmando todos los papeles-**Si al menos tu si haces algo con tu talento...Porque ser solo una preciosura no sirve verdad Cat? **–rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Rex, Trina frunció el ceño, pareció molestarse porque vi como respingo la nariz soltando un leve y casi inaudible bufido.

-**Al menos Jade y Tori hacen algo con su vida mientras tú… tú te quedaste trabajando en una perrera toda tu vida -**rio Rex con burla moviendo su mano hacia mí.

En ese momento vi como un puño se estrello contra el rostro de Robbie haciéndolo caer fuertemente contra el suelo, Trina le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

**-Deberías tratarla con más respeto…Idiota -**grito ella furiosamente a Robbie quien estaba en el suelo con una mano puesta en la quijada donde Trina lo había golpeado.

Jade jalo del brazo a Trina alejándola de Robbie, mientras Tori se la llevo arrastrada muy molesta hacia fuera.

Me quede un poco en shock al ver la reacción que tuvo Trina solo porque Rex me dijo esas cosas,-**Levantate Robbie**-dijo Jade tomándolo de la camisa.

-**Estas bien?**-le pregunte mirándolo con asombro, el se toco un poco la cara-**Si… no es la primera vez, que me culpan por algo que hizo Rex…además ella solo quería defenderte-**contesto este sonriendo levemente.

Asentí con una sonrisa y mire por la ventana donde Tori regañaba Trina por golpear a Robbie debe de estar explicándole sobre Rex porque esta estaba con la mirada baja clavada en el suelo como si fuera una pequeña niña siendo castigada por su madre.

Luego de que Robbie se despidiera de nosotras, me fui a hablar con Trina, quien se encontraba por las jaulas, sentada mirando el suelo, cuando me vio acerándome se puso de pie de inmediato.

-**Cat…lo siento no quise golpear a tu amigo… es solo que creí que te estaba… y no se**-intentaba explicarme con nerviosismo pasando sus manos repetidamente sobre su ropa.

-**Está bien Tranquila**-la interrumpí riéndome por ver sus gestos-**Gracias** –mencione en voz baja con una sonrisa -**mmm?**-dijo mirando de lado por un segundo confundida.

-**Se que querías defenderme… y fue lindo de tu parte**-ella se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada con una sonrisa, y un leve sonrojo asomándose en su piel morena.

Pensé un poco, en su gesto lo que significaba, quería salir con ella y compartir un momento con Trina, y disfrutar, realmente lo quería y además no perdía nada.

-**Dime…aun quieres salir conmigo?**-levando su rostro hacia mí y asintió con rapidez,-**Por supuesto que si,lo eh estado esperando**-me respondió mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Mordí mi labio con ansiedad –**Bien que te parece si salimos mañana en la noche?...como a las 7:00 pm**-pregunte curiosa mientras enredada uno de mis mechones de mi cabello en mis dedos nerviosamente.

-**Mañana en la noche es perfecto**-contesto poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja, resoplando en una pequeña risa.

-**Yo paso por ti**,** está bien?- **me pregunto aclarándose la garganta animadamente sin despegar los ojos de mi.

-**Ok**-sonreí tímidamente, no sabía que mas decir y esta nueva sensación comenzó en mi estomago, me sentí como una adolecente otra vez.

-**Ok**-repitió ella asintiendo con una sonrisa,-**debo seguir trabajando**-yo asentí sin decir nada más y me dirigí a la casa con rapidez mientras intentaba reprimir la risa de alegría que quería salir de mi.

Pase casi dos horas vistiéndome, me puse mi mejor ropa, me arregle el cabello, me perfume como si fuera a ver al mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos.

-**Ya les dije que solo saldremos a disfrutar un rato como amigas que somos**- les dije a Tori y Jade quienes me observaban desde hace rato sonriendo burlonamente.

-**Pues si…saldrás con mi hermana como "amigas" pero te etas arreglando mucho no crees?-**me respondió Tori ,cruzando las piernas mientras me miraba detenidamente.

- **No es una cita**-afirme volviendo a ver a ambas molesta y nerviosa, incluso intente convencerme a mi misma de que no lo era.

-**Wow Cat amiga pero nadie ha mencionado que lo fuera.-**reía Jade junto con Tori pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Quise contestarles pero en verdad no sabía que decir, ellas lo sabían mejor que yo algo estaba ocurriéndome con Trina, no sé que es pero me hace sentir bien.

Escuche el auto de Trina pitar, ya estaba afuera esperándome, voltee a ver a Tori y Jade quienes tenían esa mirada curiosa y maliciosa, Tori se levanto del sofá y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada seguida de Jade.

-**Esperen!** –les llame molesta al verlas irse hacia afuera, cuando llegue a la puerta, la vi de pie esperándome.

Estaba Hermosa, radiante, deslumbrante sonriendo mostrando su blanca sonrisa.

Ella al mirarme parpadeo seguido, quedo estática por un instante como una estatua, luego volvió en sí.

-**Cat estas tan…tan perfecta**-ladeo la cabeza mirándome a los ojos con dulzura, asentí avergonzada,-**Gra…Gracias tu también**-conteste entrecortadamente por los nervios.

-**Vamos…hasta pronto chicas**-decía aun mirándome,-**Traela antes de media noche**-dijo Jade riendo otra vez con Tori, mientras nos molestaban, Trina no pareció notarlo puesto que solo sonrió y se monto en el auto conmigo.

Trina me llevo a la ciudad, se estaciono en un lugar bastante concurrido y entramos en el,-**Un karaoke?**- le pregunte observar el lugar bien.

-**Si **–contesto con una sonrisa de complicidad dándome una bebida y sentándonos en una mesa,-**Cantan bien**-les señale a las personas que estaban en el escenario interpretando una canción mientras todos les vitoreaban animadamente.

-**Tú lo harías mucho mejor**-contesto encogiéndose de hombros –no no lo creo-tome un sorbo de mi bebida sonriendo.

-**Claro que si**-volvió a repetir –**vamos canta algo** **y demuéstramelo**-decía mirándome como si fuera un reto.

Resople un poco divertida-**lo hare si tocas el piano**,-ella me miro un poco entrecerrando los ojos dudosa, pero luego pareció considerarlo.

-**Ok**-dijo alzando las manos y levantándose de la mesa –**Ok**- le repetí también levantándome mientras sonreía.

Ambas nos dirigimos al escenario donde la gente esperaba que comenzáramos, Trina se sentó frente a un teclado que había ahí junto con otros instrumentos.

**-Que quieres cantar?-**pregunto probando las teclas **,****Waiting Outside the Lines**** de Greyson Chance**, ella asintió y comenzó a entórnala lentamente mientras yo me prepare a cantar.

**You'll never enjoy your life,  
Living inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances,  
How you gonna reach the top?**

**Rules and regulations,  
Force you to play it safe  
Get rid of all the hesitation,  
It's time for you to seize the day**

**Instead of just sitting around  
And looking down on tomorrow  
You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
The time is now?**

**I'm waiting?waiting?just waiting?  
I'm waiting?waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines**

**Try to have no regrets  
Even if it's just tonight  
How you gonna walk ahead  
If you keep living blind?**

**Stuck in my same position,  
You deserve so much more  
There's a whole world around us,  
Just waiting to be explored**

**Instead of just sitting around  
And looking down on tomorrow  
You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
The time is now, just let it go**

**The world will force you to smile  
I'm here to help you notice the rainbow  
Cause i know,  
What's in you is out there**

**I'm waiting?waiting?just waiting?  
I'm waiting?waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines**

**I'm trying to be patient (i'm trying to be patient)  
The first step is the hardest (the hardest)  
I know you can make it,  
Go ahead and take it**

**I'm waiting?waiting?just waiting?i'm waiting  
I'm waiting?waiting?just waiting  
I'm waiting?waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines**

**You'll never enjoy your life  
Living inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances,  
How you gonna reach the top?**

Cuando termine de cantar, todo el mundo se levanto aplaudiendo y vitoreando, en ese instante sentí algo extraño una especie de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo una sensación en el estomago, me sentí feliz, no puede evitar reír en ese momento,

Trina se puso de pie y levanto mi mano como señal de victoria personas aplaudieron con mas animo y sentí otra vez la misma sensación de éxtasis y alegría.

-**Te lo dije**-me menciono Trina mientras me observaba y aplaudía el mismo tiempo, yo solo baje la mirada alegremente y la tome de la mano para bajar del escenario.

-**Eso fue asombroso** – le dije casi saltando de alegría,-**Fue increíble**-me respondió con el mi mismo entusiasmo que tenía yo.

-**Nunca sentí eso antes Trina**-mire la mesa detenidamente,-**Es porque tu vocación y talento pide salir, tienes un gran talento eres asombrosa, tiene mucho que dar**, me respondió Trina mirándome sinceramente

Tome toda la bebida de un solo sorbo-**vamos a bailar, vamos a otro lado** –dije después de terminar de tomarla, ella asintió y nos fuimos a su auto hacia una disco de la ciudad.

Tome varias copas haya y comencé a bailar con Trina rítmicamente, en la pista de baile, ambas nos dejábamos guiar por el ritmo, durante algunas horas

**-Oye quieres bailar?**-Pregunto un hombre bien parecido, a Trina detrás de el había otro que parecía querer invitarme a mí.

-**Lo siento pero vine con alguien**-respondió Trina poniendo su mano delante de él y volviendo su rostro, en actitud de indiferencia.

-**Con quien?-**decía este mirando a ambos lados buscando con los ojos-**Con ella**-contesto pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y señalándome con su dedo.

Yo asentí confirmándole –**Lo siento, está conmigo**-dije con orgullo mirando a Trina, -**Así que piérdanse**-finalizo ella dándose la vuelta conmigo ignorando sus caras.

Trina estaciono su auto frente a la casa, me sentía un poco alcoholizada pero tenía todos mis sentidos funcionando aun.

Ambas salimos del auto entre pequeñas risas bajas para no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a las chicas y los niños, camine un poco y me recosté contra la columna para no caerme, la observe sonriendo, mientras ella también me veía.

-**Gracias esta noche fue perfecta…la pase muy bien junto a ti**-le dije con voz baja y tranquila, me observo con tristeza como si el mundo fuera a terminar, ella curvo los labios en una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de observarme, su mirada desborda muchas cosas, tristeza melancolía, miedo, con un leve brillo en ellos.

Su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración profunda, puso su mano suavemente detrás de mi cabeza y me jalo para envolverme en un abrazo, que me tomo por sorpresa.

Tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada así que sus labios y su nariz quedaron pegadas en mi frente sentía su aliento resoplar por sobre mi piel.

Su respiración era tan pesada y profunda que por un instante creí que se habría dormido abrazándome, hasta que sentí como su labio inferior tembló un poco.

-**Cuando sepas porque vine aquí…-**decía susurrando contra la piel de mi frente-**Cuando sepas la verdad sobre mi…vas a odiarme**-me dijo y pude notar el dolor en su voz.

-**Y no quiero que eso pase…de verdad desearía que nunca pasara, pero es inevitable **-tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos y puso sus labios sobre mi frente dándome un beso, cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto.

Al mismo tiempo sentí sobre mi piel pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron de su cara sobre mí mientras sus labios se separaron de mi frente, me miro un poco y luego se separo de mí por completo.

Ella solo se dio la vuelta sin dejarme ver más su rostro, camino hasta su auto y se fue, no puede hacer nada solo quede inerte recostada en la columna sin comprender, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, no sé si fue el alcohol o yo misma pero no puede hacer nada.

**victoiousnaomi**** , Sakura-chan , RUN , Horiat Di , Oscar M, Shady13, Han Dark ,los Guest mi mas sincero agradecimiento por sus comentarios en serio sepan que la historia continua por ustedes en serio amo leer todo lo que dicen se los agradezco mucho.**

**Bueno lean comenten si gustan, no importa si es bueno o malo lo leeré gustosamente créanme.**

**Besos!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Después de anoche no se qué pensar, fue maravilloso sin duda, ayer me sentí viva y libre nuevamente sentí en la cima… sentí como si estuviera no lo se enamorada?

Sin embargo no se qué pensar de lo que dijo no tengo la menor idea de lo que significaría.

Antes de que ella llegara aquí jamás la había visto ni conocido, había escuchado hablar de ella por Tori pero solo eso no habíamos tenido algún contacto, talvez estaba borracha.

Porque debería odiarla?, porque…porque no dejo de pensar en ella desde que llego?a mi no me gustan las chicas pero Trina, ella es tan…no se que me pasa.

-**Cat?…-**me pregunto Jade observandome con detenimiento y curiosidad mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, terminando de desayunar, respondi con una sonrisa risueña.

-**Dime que tal te fue en tu no "cita" con Trina?**-decia Jade sonriendo con burla enarcando las cejas con expresion divertida-**Vamos dime como te fue antes de que llegue Tori, y sus ataques de curiosidad ya sabes como es ella-**murmuraba inclinandose hacia mi para que Tori ni fuera a escucharla.

Obseve la mesa por un instante acomodandome el flequillo que cubria mi rostro-**La pase increible, hacia tanto que no la pasaba asi con alguien…es solo que**-resopl e un poco antes de fruncir los labios.

-**Que?**-pregunto Jade espectante ante lo que decia-**no lo se…** **es solo que todo fue tan genial,y luego dijo algo de que yo la odiaria cuando supiera algo sobre ella y bueno al final de la noche eso no era lo que yo esperaba ni era lo que queria**- movio los ojos hacia un lado pensando,mientras mecia su café con la mano.

-**No se que podria significar, ademas ella tiene problemas…la has visto? la chica intenta alejarse de medio mundo ella no esta bien…aunque no la culpo, quien no lo haria despues de todo-**dijo recordando lo que habia pasado,entrecerrando los ojos y mirando por la ventana.

Volteo a verme y de nuevo una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios-**Y que es exactamente lo que esperabas anoche?- **lo pense un poco antes de contestar intentando decifrarme a mi misma.

-**No se**-respondi con seriedad con el entrecejo fruncido, sentia tantas cosas, en ese momento era un mar de sentimientos y confusiones.

**-Como te diste cuenta de estabas enamorada?…ya sabes con Tori**-mi pregunta tomo a Jade por sorpresa, ya que se acomodo en su silla rascandose la frente antes de contestarme.

-**Fue en el mismo momento en el que supe que no queria alejarme de ella, y todo sobre ella me parecia hermoso…la nesesitaba**- dijo sonriendo de la lado, al recordar.

Eso era hermoso, tal ves no importaba que Trina fuera una mujer tambien, no importaba que tan dañada estaba…no no importaba nada, lo que se es que habia tenido una conexión una especie de flechazo con Trina.

Mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta, era Trina quien estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa amable tenia ropa elegantecomo para salir no comoda como la que sule traer cuando viene a trabajar, me levante para habrirle y la invite a entrar.

Ella entro con timidez observandome-**Hola**-dijo suavemente y le respondi con la misma suavidad-**Hola Trina**-miro el suelo y abrio la boca un par de veces con una sonrisa timida como queriendo decir algo, pero no salio nada.

-**Hola chicas!-**decia Tori entrando por la puerta de la sala mirandonos con diversion en su expresion,iba a preguntar algo pero Jade la interrumpio

-**Tenemos que ir a dejar a los niños a sus clases…vamos**-Tori fruncio las cejas extrañada.

**-Que? ¡Pero si yo queria!…, Vamos!** la interrumpio Jade otra vez arrastrandola hacia afuera para darnos privacidad,Tori hizo un mohin de molestia pero le obedecio.

-**Como estas**?-dije mirando a Trina nuevamente,siguio mirando el suelo-**Bien**-respondio con nerviosismo como si yo fuese a castigarla,se que fue por lo que dijo anoche.

-**Trina no me importa lo que haya pasado en serio, o si hiciste algo...-**ella nego con la cabeza mientras levantaba su vista hacia mi-**Se trata de lo que tuve que hacer y no eh hecho aun**-respondio frunciendo las cejas y formando una delgada linea recta con los labios.

- **Tampoco me interesa…-**le dije mientras me acercaba mas ella para quedar a pocos centrimetros, esta trago con fuerza mientras se mantenia estatica sin moverse-**Eres una buena chica**-afirme acercandome un poco mas, respiro pesadamente y cerro los ojos unos instantes.

Coloco su mano con suavidad en mi mejilla abriendo los ojos otra vez, clavo su mirada en mi, me observo intesamente, casi me olvide de respirar-**Me dejarias hacer algo por ti?-**pregunto en un susurro solo para mi.

Asenti un par de veces mirandola-**Entonces ven conmigo**-dijo tomandome de la mano, me quede extrañada a donde queria llevarme ahora?-**Por favor ven conmigo**-me rogo con una mirada dulce-**Esta bien**-respondi sin importar mas

Una sonrisa se acentuo en sus labios y me jalo de la muñeca hasta su auto y nos fuimos, no supe donde me llevaba no dijo nada en el camino, se mantuvo en silencio sonriendo levemente, estabamos en la ciudad, luego se detuvo en un pequeño estudio para canciones.

Ambas entramos a aquel lugar, dentro esta Andre haciendo unos apuntes, sonrio con alegria al vernos -**Hey muchachas, que tal?**- Se acerco y nos abrazo a las dos,le devolvi el saludo con la misma alegria.

-**Trina me hablo de tu voz privilegiada,..Me gustaria que grabaras algo y si a mi jefe le gusta tu y yo podrais trabajar juntos en un proyecto que tengo **-voltee a verla aTrina con una ceja levantada por eso me trajo aquí, Andre era un compositor y un productor musical, sin duda su idea era que me escuchara.

Voltee mi mirada al suelo confundida, eso seria grandioso pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no podria hacerme cargo de Eddy si me dedico a la musica.

Ella noto la duda en mi mirada, tomo mis manos entre las suyas-**Cat…dime que sentiste ayer al cantar en ese karaoke**-espero mi respuesta mientras yo recordaba aquella sensacion.

La adrenalina, el extasis esa increible esperiencia y sonrei-**Fue increible**-respondi con seguridad ella me devolvio la sonrisa.

-**Te prometo que no dejaras a Eddy, trabajaras con Andre desde este lugar y te podras hacer cargo de el sin tener que preocuparte mas…Cat tu mereces esto**-afirmo mirandome y supe que estaba siendo sincera, mis ojos se humedecieron de alegria y asenti con la cabeza mientras una pequeña risa se escapo de mi boca.

Andre sonrio frotandose los nudillos con alegria al obervarnos**-Ok...Vamos chicas es hora de ponernos a trabajar**-dijo dirijiendose a la sala de grabaciones.

Me acomode los audifonos sobre mi cabeza, del otro lado estaban Andre y Trina observandome y alistando todo para empezar-**Ok pequeña amiga, vas a cantar How to save a life de The Fray esta bien?- **me pregunto andre desde el microfono-**Esta bien** –le conteste sonriendo.

-**Perfecto**-dijo haciendo que la musica comenzara a sonar, Trina me sonrio dandome animos la mire un minuto mas, me prepare y entonces comence a cantar.

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life 

**How to save a life**

-**Wow Increible…fue hermoso**-decia Andre sorprendido en el microfono, Trina asintio riendo con felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

-**Bien ahora enviare esta pista a mi jefe…estoy seguro que quedara tan maravillado como yo**-me dijo Andre emocionado emviandola desde su portatil.

-**Gracias Andre**-conteste con una risa por la emocion que senti –Gracias a ti Cat –me sonrio con sinceridad.

Volvimos a casa, Andre dijo que nos llamaria en unas horas par decirnos que opinado su jefe sobre la pista que grabe,como Jade y Tori aun no habian vuelto le dije aTrina que se quedara conmigo en casa,cenamos juntas,charlamos y luego ambas nos sentamos en el sofa obseravando una pelicula.

El celular de Trina sono, haci que apague el televisor para no interrumpirla

**-Hola Andre…**

**-Si estoy con ella…**

**-Si….en serio?...wow**

**-Es maravilloso! Gracias Andre se lo dire de inmediato…**

Ella colgo su telefono, me acomode en el sofa subiendo ambas piernas dandome vuelta hacia ella para quedar de frente esperando nerviosa lo que iba adecirme, me observo unos instantes sonriendo.

-**Le encanto… quiere que empieces de inmediato**-abri mi boca sorprendida no lo, podia creer, Trina rio bajito al ver mi expresion, me lanse sobre ella abrazandola, me devolvio el abrazo con fuerza.

Me separe un poco, pero aun quede muy cerca de ella,-**Trina gracias… no sabes que feliz estoy… no se como describir lo agradecida que estoy contigo**-las palabras salian con rapides de mi boca.

Me sonrio con ternura, sin dejr de mirarme por un segundo-**No tienes que agradecerme nada…como dije antes te mereces esto y mas-**mi corazon empezo a latir con rapidez al mismo tiempo que la veia.

-**Ademas yo no hice mucho, solo te lleve alla**-dijo encogiendose de hombros –**para mi lo hiciste todo**-me acerque a ella mas pegando mi frente con la suya.

Ella respiro profundo, otra vez se quedo inerte solida como si fuera una roca me obserbava con miedo y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Acerque más mi boca a la suya, pero no se movio ni un solo centrimetro ni para alejarse pero tampoco para acercarse a mi, me confundi un poco y le pregunte en voz baja-**Trina…tu no… no quieres**-coloco un dedo acriciando mi menton.

**No…No me mal interpretes… el besarte… besarte seria un sueño hecho realidad par mi**-contesto suspirando en un susurro leve que solo yo escuche.

Me acerque mas y ella cerro los ojos con fuerza temblando, uni nuestros labioscon suavidad en ese momento fue dulce y lento, ella movio sus labios contra los mios devolviendome el beso.

Lo profundice ladeando la cabeza de lado, movi mi mano hacia su nuca, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca mientras ambas bailaban, nos separamos por falta de aire, abri los ojos con emocion pero ella seguia con los ojos cerrados respirando pesadamente, me tomo de la cabeza y deposito otro corto pero dulce beso en mis labios, que me sorprendio.

Ella abrio los ojos y me sonrio con dulzura**-Parece que mi sueño si se hizo realidad**-dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

**victoiousnaomi****, Sakura-chan, Han Dark , ****Mas alla de la realidad**** ,**** Shady13, RUN, Horiat Di,Oscar M miles de gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me alegra muchisimo saber que le gusta la historia, y como ya eh dicho antes son quienes me animan a continuarla,sign comentando que me hacen muy feliz cuando lo hacen ;)**

**(Shady13 amiga jajaja por supuesto que no me tomo a mal lo que dices, Esto de escribir es nuevo para mi y pues me gusta saber que estoy haciendo mal o bien ,que debo arreglar, todo para mejorar asi que tomate la libertad de decirme lo que gustes yo te estare agradecida en serio,asi que gracias y un abrazo)**

**Besos para todos! Nos estamos leyendo.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

Me encuentro lavando los platos del almuerzo, una sonrisa coqueta se escapa de mis labios desde el dia que Trina y yo nos besamos todo a sido no se… es como si fuera magico, como si estuviera en mis años de adolecencia otra vez.

Cada que alguna tenia oportunidad nos robamabos besos entre las dos, a veces era ella quien me sorprendia, besandome sin previo aviso de la nada aunque tenia la tendencia a ser mas respetuosa cuando me besaba, en otras ocasiones era yo quien no podia contenerme y la besaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Dedo admitir que mas de una vez la dejaba asustada como si pensara que yo soy muy inocente para besar de cierta manera,y era divertido ver su reaccion.

Miro por la ventana y ahí estaba Trina bañando un perro como de costumbre lo hacia, estaba empapada.

Su blusa estaba por completo mojada, parte de sus shorts estaban humedos sus piernas igual y el flequillo que cubria su frente aquel que utilizaba para ocultar sus ojos, tambien estaba ligeramente mojado, se encontraba tan concentrada bañando aquel animal lo hacia tan despacio y con delicadeza.

Desde mi punto de vista se veia tan…-**Perfecta**-las palabras se escaparon de mis labios como un susurro, se veia tan sensual no tenia nesecidad de hacer otro tipo de provocaciones, en ese momento su sensualidad era inconsiente.

Ella quito algunos mechones de su frente con su mano para poder ver mejor, respirando pausadamente por agotamiento, hasta podria decir que es una imagen insinuante, me dedique a observarla detenidamente sus brazos, sus piernas, sus curvas, era como una escultura griega con vida.

El tiempo se detenia mientras yo miraba aquella mujer, la cual me habia atrapado desde su llegada, no me habia enamorado de ninguna chica antes sin embargo con Trina hubo una especie de atraccion extraña.

-**Creo que ese plato ya no podra estar mas limpio**-solte el plato sorprendida salpicando por completo mi vestido rosa, volteo y veo a Tori recostada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo divertida, ella habia notado como observaba a Trina.

-**Y bien…tu y mi hermana se traen algo…no me lo han querido decir ninguna de las dos-**Tori se acerco peligrosamente hacia miintentando intimidarme, Tori tenia la particularidad de ser impaciente y curiosa.

Resople un poco antes de reir, Tori no era capaz controlarse ella queria saber como diera lugar lo que sucedia entre Trina y yo-**De que hablas?-**lecontesto burlonamente.

Casi por inercia entrecerro los ojos, ella sabia que lo dije como un sarcasmo, y el no estar segura de que era parecia desesperarle.

-**Dejalas Tori…ya averiguaremos que es**-dijo Jade entrando a la cocina para beber una botella de agua, queria decirles pero me resultaba mas diverdito verlas asi de curiosas y, jugaria un rato con ellas antes de decirles lo que ah pasado.

-**Se podra decir que esta sucediendo algo maraviloso**- digo antes de salir de a cocina reprimiendo una risa, dejando a mis amigas ahí, sin decir nada mas.

Trina estaba en los establos, organizando los alimentos para los perros, asi que me dirigi alli para estar un poco con ella.

-**Hola!**-digo acercandome a ella despacio-**Hola hermosa!**-contesto ella volviendose hacia mí con una sonrisa, me acerque uniendo mis labios con los suyos casi en una carica, ella movia una de sus manos hacia un costado de mi cara, devolviendome el beso lento y con ternura sujetandose de mi con la otra mano como si fuera a caerse.

Separo mis labios de los de ella y deposito otro casto beso en su boca-**podria pasar asi siempre**-dije abriendo mis ojos de una vez, ella sonrio tiernamente dandome unbeso en la frente.

-**Donde te gustaria ir en nuetra proxima cita?...al cine, a la opera?**-decia mientras se recostaba en la pared,rei y puse los ojos-**Trina…una cita?acaso crees que somos adolecentes?yo creo que estamos listas para el siguiente paso,y ya sabes a lo que me refiero-**enarque una ceja mirandola.

Ella fruncio el ceño y abrio los ojos sorprendida, trago un poco antes de costestar-**Esta bien- **dijo afirmando con la cabeza rapidamente.

No puede evitar reime con fuerza, señalandola con el dedo –**Con que esta bien?...Trina tu eres una pervertida!**-dije entre risas al ver como su cara se ponia por completo roja poniendose erguida.

-**No yo no…pero si fuiste….-**Trina tomo aire con nerviosismo, y moviendo sus manos**-Yo no queria que…no pretendia...aww lo siento Cat-**finalizo rindiendose sin nada mas que decir.

Rei otr avez, era demasiado gracioso ponerla de esta manera, asi que me hacer que a ella y le di otro beso, pero esta vez fue mas profundo, calido lleno de pasion lleve mis brazos alrdedor de su cuello y la acerque mas mi casi perdiendo el aliento.

Me separe de ella mirandola con intensidad, hacia mucho que yo no estaba con nadie de esta manera, y ella era alguien con quien queria estarlo, me di vuelta y me cerre la puerta del establo.

Ella me observo con intesidad sin imutar palabra solo me miraba, realmente no se que hacer, yo solo eh estado con Beck, y eso fue hace mucho.

Dejo mis pensamientos de lado y le doy un beso tan apasionado como el ultimo introduciendo mi lengua en su boca sosteniendome de su cara, le doy un leve empujon contra la pared.

Me sujeto de las manos antes de que yo pudiera continuar, la observe confusa mientras ella me miraba con calidez y ternura en sus ojos.

**-Cat...yo tambien quiero esto...Pero creeme que eres demasiado especial para mi como par que esto suceda en un establo**-sonrei ante lo que dijo me separe de ella unos centimetros, aunque si debo admitir que me senti decepcionada.

Exhalo fuerte pasando una mano por su cabello**,-Cat podrias darme libre mañana?-**asenti un poco antes de contestarle –**Claro,sabes que noy problema**-sonrio pero tenia un aire de tristeza en los ojos.

Que podria pasarle?es como si de repente hubiera recordado algo malo-**Pasa algo Trina?**-respiro hondo ,asintio y abrio la boca para contestarme pero fue interrumpida.

-**Aja! Las pille!**-Grito Tori abriendo la puerta del establo ,pero se decepciono al ver que no estabamos haciendo nada mas que hablar.

Trina fruncio el entrecejomirando el suelo –**Ya eh terminado aquí debo irme**-salio caminado rapido por la puerta, Tori la miro con confucion.

**-Le pasa algo a Trina?-**pregunte observandola mientras se alejabaa la distancia-**No lo creo…oh rayos!..Ya lo recorde…Diablos-**Tori puso una mano sobre su frente frustrada como si hubiera olvidado algo.

-**Que?-**le pregunte espectante –**Mañana se cumple un año, desde ya sabes del secuestro **asenti comprendiendo lo que significaba para ella.

No puede estar tranquila en la noche sabiendo que Trina estaria sola, mientras recordaba todas esas horribles cosas que le sucedieron, les pedi a Jade y Tori que cuiaran a Eddy, tome un auto y me fue a la casa donde estaba Trina.

Una vez que llegue, entre sin esperar mas, la busque unos minutos y la vi ahí, recostada sobre el sofa abrazando una caja pequeña de madera cerrada con llave, estaba dormida.

Me aserque y me arrodille cerca de su cara, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad-**Cat**-dijo abriendo un poco los ojos-**Que haces aquí?-**se incorporo un poco y dejo la caja sobre la mesa a su lado.

-**Tori me conto lo que pasaba…y bueno no queria que estubiras sola**-le respondi con suavidad, ella me abrazo con fuerza pegandome a ella como si yo fuera desaparecer.

Me recoste junto con ella en el sofa, ella apoyo su capeza en mi pecho mientras yo pasaba mis dedos entre su largo y sedoso cabello, estuvimos asi durantte horas.

-**Trina...Creo que deberia irme es algo tarde**-ella se levanto mirandome, yo me puse de pie para irme.

-**Cat..- **dijo mirando el suelo, y poniendose en pie ella tambien, me volvi par verla-**No se si lo que hare es correcto…realmente no se si hago las cosas bien…creo que perdi la cabeza por ti y te puedo jurar que ahora tu eres toda mi vida-**levanto sus ojos par verme y se me acerco tomandome de la mano con suavidad.

-**Quedate esta noche conmigo-**la observe apretando su mano dandole una sonrisa, y asi lo hice me quede esa noche con ella.

**Bueno a su imaginacion queda lo que paso esa noche entre ellas. XD**

**Como siempre lo hago les doy muchas gracias a ****victoiousnaomi**** , Horiat Di, Oscar M, Shady13, Sakura-chan por sus comentarios los amo y tambien un agradecimeinto especial a todos los demas lectores:)**

**(Aprovecho esto para hacer una pequeña publicidad XD, para que pasen y lean mi otra historia tambien Catrina ****Goodbye my lover**** , si gustan pueden dejar un comentario, para ver sus opiniones sobre ella, Dije que publicaria otro capitulo hasta terminar alguna de las otras historias pero talvez lo publique antes todo depende del tiempo con el que cuente.)**

**Bueno muchas gracias, besos a todos.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Victorious no me pertenece**

El sol que traspasa la ventana, me pega en la cara despertandome por completo doy un pequeño bostezo acomodandome en la cama, busque palpando con la mano pero no habia nadie.

Abri los ojos y ya no estaba Trina el lugar donde ella habia estado estaba vacio y desordenado, la busco con los ojos y la veo sentada en la orilla de la cama ya se habia duchado y cambiado estaba observandome melancolicamente.

-**Buenos Dias- **dice dibujando una snrisa pequeña en su rostro, sonrio tambien y me incorporo un poco cubriendome con la sabana.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo ella hablo –**Te prepare el desayuno, lo voy a servir mientras te duchas, hay algo de ropa de tu talla en el baño-**asenti lentamente mientras sonreia confusa, ella ladeo la cabeza mirandome un instante mas y se levanto dirigiendose a la cocina.

Busque mi ropa que ella habia doblado y puesto en a mesa junto a mi, despues de que anoche quedara tirada en el suelo, me levanto me dirijo hacia el baño para ducharme.

Una vez que termine de ducharme y sali del baño, otra vez estaba Trina sentada en la orilla de la cama mirandome.

-**Tienes que dejar de hacer eso**-comente entre risas, ella sonrio un momento y luego bajo su mirada, no parecia estar bien, tenia una expresion triste.

**-Ven a desayunar- **dice sin levantar la vista del suelo, le iba a preguntar por lo que le ocurria pero de nuevo me interrumpio tomandome de la mano guiandome ala mesa que tenia en la cocina.

Habia preparado un desayuno algo grande, demasiado para solo nosotras dos, waffles, tocino huevos y frutas picadas cubiertas con yogurt y algunas semillas,precia haberle dedicado un buen rato a preparar esto.

-**Wow**- digo sentandome a la mesa, mientras tomo unos waffles y algunas frutas dandoles unos bocados degustando su sabor que era muy bueno por cierto.

Ella se sento junto a mi, pero no probo nada, ni se sirvio nada tampoco, solo me observaba sin quitar sus ojos de encima de mi.

Ella fruncio el ceño pagando su mirda en la mesa, es como si estubiera pensando en hacer algo, desde que me desperte ella parece tener un aire de culpabilidad, talvez se arrepintio de lo que paso, era algo extraño quisiera saber que es lo que tiene.

-**Cat…Te amo**-dijo de repente sin moverse de su pocision, yo casi me atraganto al escucharla, confesarme algo asi, me recupera disimuladamente tomando un vaso de jugo.

-**Me amas?**-le pregunte dirigiendo toda mi atencion hacia ella, afirmo con la cabeza –**Quiero que sepas que esos son mis entiemientos hacia ti**-levanto sus ojos hacia mi y luego se fue para buscar algo, volvio despues de unos minutos con la caja de madera con la que la encontre ayer dormida sobre el sofa.

La mire confundida mientras ella estaba de pie al lado de mi, estaba nerviosa y respiraba algo agitada-**Trina que?-**intente decirle, pero ella nego con la cabeza-**Cuando llegue aqui…vine a hacer algo ,nesesitaba decirte algo-**intentaba explicarse pero las palabras las proninciba nerviosa,tomo un repsiro fuerte para calmarse.

**-Cat…tú eres… Lo que vine a Buscar…-**termino de decir soltando un suspiro pesado, sonrei confundida,-**A buscarme?...apenas y nos conocimos cuando llegaste aquí?-**Sonrio,pero no habia nada de diversion en su sonrisa era una sonrisa triste y dolorosa.

-**Yo te conocia mucho antes de eso…sabia de ti y quien eras, habia alguien que nos vinculaba-**yo estaba deconsertada por lo que decia, sus ojos estaban poniendose humedos, ella tomo otra respiracion antes de continuar.

Saco una foto de la caja de madera entregandomela, era foto de mi hermano y yo juntos ,era vieja cuando eramos adolecentes,-**Como es que tienes esta foto?**-le pregunte casi en Shock.

-**Una de las victimas del secuestro, se llamaba…su nombre era Frankie Valentine-**me paralize en ese momento, las lagrimas enpesaban a brotar de mis ojos-**Que?...mi hermano?**-susurre dolorosamente,ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y asintio.

-**Era el sonidista de las obras, nos conocimos y fue algo lindo, nos habiamos enamorado, sentia que el me comprendia…quede embarazada de el y nos habiamos comprometido para casarnos, era curioso que nuestras hermanas vivieran juntas**-eso ultimo termino por descarrarme el corazon, no podia ser cierto, no era posible algo asi.

-**Siempre me hablo de ti, tenia planes de venir, lo haria despues de aquella gira yo vendria con el y les diriamos a ti y a Tori sobre lo nuestro…pero no fue posible**-las lagrimas tambien empezaron a caer de sus ojos como un rio, empujo la caja de madera abierta hacia mi contenia un jarron con cenizasy una crata que aun no estab abierta.

**-Tu familia no queria que te diera esto, pero este era su deseo fue lo ultimo que pidio**-me levante de la silla tan rapido como pude.

**-Porque me dices esto hasta ahora-**pregunte con dolor en mi voz, ella me miro entre lagrimas-**Intente decirtelo…pero como le dices algo alguien que tu aun no comprendes ni superas…lo losiento tanto Cat…Espero que puedas perdonarme**- lanze un bufido y volvi mi rostro para no verla.

-**Cat…yo-**alze una mano para que no hablara mas-**Acabo de darme cuenta que mi hermano esta muerto…y lo peor es que me enamore de su prometida**-dije entre dientes, la rabia comenzo a encenderse en mí.

-**Trina yo dormi contigo, me enamore de ti…tu sabias todo esto…Practicamente eramos cuñadas, no se que tenias en la cabeza, ya no se que pensar de ti-**le respondi llorando, mientras la decepcion se apoderaba de mis sentimientos.

Ella nego con la cabeza-**Cat te juro que lo que paso entre tu y yo es real, quize evitarlo pero…. no podia mantenerme lejos de ti… estaba viviendo un infierno y encontrarte a ti fue como encontrar a un angel**-rei ironicamente, tome la caja de madera

-**Trina no vuelvas mas a trabajar**-con esto tome la casa, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y asintio lentamente, sali de su casa y mientras aun lloraba me dirigi a mi propia casa con el corazon hecho pedazos.

**Bueno ya casi viene el final de la historia, solo quedan unos capitulos mas para que termine.**

**DarkWhiteRed**** ,****victoiousnaomi****, ****Oscar M, ****Mas alla de la realidad****, ****Sakura-chan, Shady13, Horiat Di bueno ya saben como aprecio sus comentarios asi que siempre lo dire gracias por hacerlo!un abrazote grande para ustedes**

**Tambien un agradecimiento especial para los demas lectores, que espero la historia le este gustando :) **

**Besos nos estamos leyendo!**


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Victorious no me pertenece**_

Cuando regrese a casa, mi corazón ya estaba destruido, mi hermano estaba muerto, aquel hermano que era mi mejor amigo…había pasado años desde que no lo veía pero al fin al cabo éramos hermanos y eso era suficiente para amarlo, pero el ya no está.

Todo eso que sentía por Trina ya no era más que misma decepción no solo de ella si no de mi misma, me había enamorado de la persona incorrecta…siempre lo hago, ella había jugado conmigo ella lo sabía y no me lo dijo…me sentía tan, tan… me sentía horrible.

Eventualmente les tuve que explicar todo a Jade y Tori, lo de mi hermano y ella, lo que paso entre ella y yo también ,ambas quedaron anonadadas por tal hecho pero ninguna expreso opinión sobre ello mucho menos Tori ya que era obvio, Trina era su hermana y esto le afectaba también.

Por su parte me dieron apoyo emocional estos días pero ambas se mantuvieron al margen, estos días para mi eran dolorosos, la sensación de perder a mi hermano combinado con aquel vacío que tuve al decirle a Trina que no volviera, sentía que me mataba todo eso.

Me mantuve ocupada en el trabajo y con Eddy para alejar esos recuerdos de mi mente, aunque aun así siempre venían a mi mente.

Me siento a la mesa junto con las chicas y los niños a almorzar, ya no es como antes, ahora es silencioso y triste.

-**Mami….porque Tía Trina no volvió?-**pregunto de repente Joanna jugando las verduras de su plato, Tori lanzo una rápida mirada fugaz a Jade**-Ella tiene otras cosas que hacer ahora cariño**-contesto Tori con una sonrisa para no preocupar a su hija, la pequeña solo bajo su mirada al plato sin comprender mucho.

Sin embargo podía entender lo difícil que es para Tori, sé que en estos días ha ido a buscar a Trina pero no la encontró, lo sé porque escuche cuando hablaba con Jade, la había estado buscando para hablar pero Trina ya no estaba.

Doy un soplido suave jugando con mi comida, casi no comía estos días Jade me observo un momento frunciendo levemente los labios-**Voy a lavar los platos-**dijo está levantándose de la mesa.

**-Iré a lavarles los dientes a los niños-**menciono Tori tomando a Joanna en brazos y llevando a Eddy de la mano, mire a Jade quien lavaba los platos, yo seguía sentada en la silla sin ganas de nada.

-**Cómo te sientes?**-dijo ella sin dejar de ver los platos que estaba enjabonando, me acomode el cabello mientras pensaba **-Con sinceridad….no tengo ni idea…me siento triste, enojada pero tan confundida con mis sentimientos,-** lance otro suspiro doloroso y pesado.

-**Te comprendo**-dijo volviéndose hacia mí, recostándose en el fregadero, me observo profundamente con seriedad me hacía ver que me comprendía.

Frunció el rostro, tragando un poco al mismo tiempo que intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para hablarme-**Sabes no estoy justificando a Trina pero…en su lugar no creo que hubiera actuado diferente…es complicado vivir con ello**- dijo ella y lo pensé por un momento pero aún me duele que haya omitido tal hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

**-Amaba a mi hermano….no sé si esto fue como traicionarlo de alguna manera….esto es tan estúpido**-lance una risa ahogada quitando mi mirada de Jade.

-**No fue así Cat…**- voltee a mirarla una vez más mientras respiraba pesadamente, chasquee la lengua divagando por mi mente antes de contestar, pero me distrajo el sonido de un auto estacionarse.

Jade se asomó por la ventana y arrugo la cara –**El idiota de Beck ya llego…le diré a Eddy que baje**-decía mientras subía por las escaleras, salí afuera para saludarle antes de que se fuera con Eddy, después de todo era el papa de mi hijo.

-**Hola Beck**-me acerque mientras el cerraba la puerta de su auto para luego voltear a verme con su sonrisa amable -**Hey Cat**-forcé una sonrisa para que no notara como me sentía.

-**Me alegra que vayas a llevar a Eddy a ver ese partido está muy emocionado por eso**-asintió sonriendo de lado mirando a ambos lados**-Sabes hace bastante que no veo a Trina por aquí?-**afirme con la cabeza ,sabía que lo preguntaría en algún momento.

-**Ella ya no trabaja más aquí**-respondí observando las jaulas donde solía estar antes-**Ya veo**- dijo el mirándome con detenimiento como si supiera algo.

-**Sabes es una lástima…creí que las cosas entre ustedes funcionarían**-abrí mis ojos sorprendida, como rayos? Pero si nunca mencione nada de lo que ocurría.

El me miro y lanzo una carcajada divertido al ver la expresión de mi rostro-**Intente que tuvieras celos de mí, era divertido todo eso-**el seguía riendo pero luego me miro con una sonrisa sincera.

-**Cuando te pregunte quien era ella por primera vez te vi mirarla y sonreír de una manera que hace mucho no lo hacías…mereces ser feliz Cat**-lo mire mientras él sonreía con expresión pacífica.

Intente reprimir las lágrimas otra vez, volteando de nuevo mi rostro, fui feliz ese tiempo con ella, pero no debí…-**Papi! Papi!-**decía Eddy saliendo de la casa abalanzándose a abrazar a Beck y este lo alzo en un abrazo fuerte,-**Adiós mami** –él se despidió de mi con la mano.

**-Adiós diviértete cariño**-conteste sonriendo ligeramente, Beck me observo un momento más con la misma sonrisa tranquila y sincera y luego se montó en el auto y se fue con Eddy.

Pensaba en aquello todo el tiempo, decidí mirar la caja donde estaban las cenizas de mi hermano y aquel sobre aun sin abrir, lo mire un segundo antes de abrirlo y ver que contenía una carta, la cual tenía la fecha de unos días antes de que sucediera aquel fatídico hecho, seguro tenía pensado mandarla en esos días, de no haber pasado eso.

La carta era escrita por él y parecía estar dirigida a mí.

"_Hola hermana…sabes hace mucho que no hablamos, y quiero decirte que lo lamento…lamento como me comporte la última vez que hablamos no debí juzgarte ni enojarme contigo._

_Fui un tonto y estoy muy arrepentido de eso, pero quiero decirte querida pequeña Cat que pronto iré a visitarte a tu casa para pasarla contigo, hablar, pasarla bien y claro conocer a mi sobrino._

_Pero quiero decirte que no iré solo, eh conocido a alguien su nombre es Trina…es toda una Diva y egocéntrica chica pero sin embargo es una maravillosa persona, ella es hermana de tu amiga Tori, que loco no?_

_Sabes tengo un presentimiento de todo esto y sabes como soy…creo en el destino y también creo que es parte de él que las cosas sucedan por algo, como dije antes tengo un buen presentimiento sé que por algo está predestinado todo esto, sé que ustedes dos se van a llevar bien lo siento en mi corazón._

_Las cosas suceden por algo._

_Por lo pronto, nos veremos hermana y espero verte feliz porque así tiene que ser._

_Se despide tu hermano Frankie."_

Termine de leer aquella carta de mi hermano, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que ya recorrían mis mejillas, y sonreí otra vez, es como si hubiera liberado mi corazón de culpa, era cierto mi hermano era creyente del destino y decía que todo sucedía por alguna razón.

Me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaban Jade y Tori conversando y entonces las escuche.

-**Ya lleva varios días que se desapareció…y no contesta mis llamadas**-decía Tori mientras caminaba con preocupación de un lado a otro.

-**Tranquilízate…dime ella recogió sus cosas?-**le pregunto Jade con voz pasiva para calmarla, ella negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

-**No… lo único que se llevo fue su perro, todo lo demás, todas sus cosas están en la casa, ya sabes cómo es ella cuando son sus cosas no las deja a menos que…,** Tori dio un respiro cortoJade frunció los labios en una línea recta, acariciando su mentón mientras pensaba.

-**Ok...no hay que pensar que sucedió algo malo, tal vez solo está por ahí-**la interrumpió Jade peroTori negó otra vez pasándose las manos por el cabello y dejando de caminar para quedar frente a Jade.

-**Me gustaría pensar eso…pero sabes que tuvo exactamente el mismo comportamiento aquella vez después de lo que le paso…dejo todas sus cosas y desapareció por varios días...y de no ser porque la policía la encontró se hubiera asfixiado-**Tori paso una mano por su cara mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

Quede en shock, no podía creérmelo Trina se había intentado suicidar antes? Y si Tori tenía razón y ella estaba por ahí vagando para luego hacerse daño…y si ya lo hizo? cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando no imaginar tal cosa.

Tome mi celular e intente llamarla, y fue en vano no contesto tampoco, trague con fuerza pensando lo peor.

No podía dejar que ella se matara porque se sentía culpable o mal o por lo que fuera… no Trina… no ella…no podía hacerse eso, era demasiado.

-**Iré por ella**-les dije a las chica de repente sin esperar que me contestaran, saliendo de la casa rápidamente para tomar un auto e irme, necesitaba encontrarla, así que, la iría a buscar.

_**Victoiousnaomi , DarkWhiteRed, Oscar M , Shady13, Sakura-chan, Horiat Di, bueno, bueno ame sus comentarios,jajaja ustedes son geniales de verdad en serio no saben cómo amo leer todo lo que comentan gracias por eso…abrazo a la distancio chicos.**_

_**Agradecimiento especial para todos los demás también gracias por su apoyo ;) … y bueno próximamente vendrá el ultimo capitulo.**_

_**Hasta pronto besos para todos ustedes.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Último capítulo de la historia…**

**Victorious no me pertenece**

Voy en mi auto en busca de Trina, eh estado dando vueltas en todo lado, eh recorrido parte de la ciudad y las hectáreas cercanas, eh llamado a todos los sitios donde pudo estar, intentando encontrarla, sin embargo mis esfuerzos han sido en vano.

Mis ojos comienzan arder amenazando con hacerme romper en llanto, no tengo ni idea donde más ir, ni dónde buscarla, me desespera no saber nada de Trina, que tal si se hizo daño, que tal si ya se mató.

Respiro pesadamente imaginándome lo peor…es que no podía ser cierto, sé que ella se sintió mal, sé que no ha estado bien y que ha sufrido mucho… sé que lo que dije fue fuerte pero no…ella no podía hacerse daño.

No se lo permitiría sé que todo ha sido muy duro y que ha sido un trance para ella el vivir tal cosa… y perder su camino, pero eso era ir demasiado lejos para permitir tal cosa, debía superarlo…debía vivir.

Estaciono el auto a la orilla de la carretera, ya no podía más, no podía resistir imaginar eso y al fin rompo en llanto recostando mi cabeza en el volante-**Que tonta eres Trina…no puedes hacerte esto**-digo entrecortadamente por las lágrimas.

Mi corazón dolía… realmente dolía, y si todo esto era cierto… sobre el destino? Era el destino lo que paso entre Trina y yo?…importaba ya?...me sentía vacía… porque tenía que ocurrir esto? Yo no quería que esto terminara así.

-**Porque?...-**susurro y siento como mi alma seestuviera comprimiendo dentro de mí y me destrozara por dentro…siento su dolor, como debió sentirse durante este tiempo… esta chica Trina estaba tan mal… ella estaba tan dañada, no quería eso para ella.

Me inquieto en el auto, me desespero otra vez y por más que intento acomodarme, otra vez las lágrimas caen por mi rostro al pensar en ella y lo que se pudo haber hecho…agarro mi cabeza con fuerza, con desesperación no sé qué hacer…la quiero aquí conmigo, ella debe estar conmigo…

Me quedo quieta en ese momento analizando mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

No solo era el hecho que quería impedir que se hiciera daño…era ella, era Trina yo realmente quiero estar con ella…no solo fue un enamoramiento simple, ni atracción solamente…yo… yo la amaba.

Así como ella me lo había confesado la última vez… la necesitaba…no quería mantenerme lejos de ella…la amaba, todos tienen un destino y ella era el mío.

Pero ahora ni siquiera sé dónde está, no sé si está bien o si ya se…doy un respiro fuerte para evitar ese pensamiento… mi hermano si tenía razón su presentimiento era verdad, era el destino…

Miro de frente y de repente una idea viene a mi cabeza, mi hermano le hablo de mí, de nosotros dos y lo que solíamos hacer cuando niños, a donde íbamos y entonces recuerdo el lago que solíamos frecuentar hay un puente abandonado cercano allí donde solíamos ir y pueda que este ahí…una pequeña esperanza se ilumina…mando un mensaje a Jade y Tori que también la buscaban y me pongo en marcha lo más rápido posible.

Me acerco con mi auto despacio observando el puente solitario, cuando éramos niños mi hermano y yo solíamos venir aquí a jugar mirar los bosques desde el puente, la pasábamos muy bien aquí era algo así como un lugar secreto, era nuestra zona, nuestro escondite del mudo.

La busco con la mirada y mi corazón dio un vuelco y se detuvo, allí estaba Trina, era ella…suspiro soltando todo el aire al saber que estaba bien, pero la miro nuevamente y me doy cuenta que estaba de pie en la orilla del puente que no tenía barandas con la mirada en algún punto de la lejanía junto con Lorax su perro sentado a su lado.

Un frio recorre mi cuerpo y salto fuera del auto tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permite-**Trina!...Trina! **logro gritar con todas mis fuerzas corriendo , ella volteo por encima de su hombro para ver quien la llama.

Dio la vuelta completamente hacia mí y la veo fruncir el ceño entrecerrando levemente los ojos intentando reconocerme, su mirada brillo con sorpresa, dio unos pasos hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Corrí tan rápido que choque contra ella derribándola contra el suelo, ella emitió un pequeño quejido por el impacto del golpe que se dio, quede encima de ella y la abrase sollozando mientras esta continuaba en el suelo.

-**Cat-**dice con voz suave acariciando mi cabeza lentamente, levanto mi rostro y la miro con felicidad la cual también puedo ver reflejada en el suyo, sonrió mientras una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla me incorporo un poco sentándome ahojarcadas sobre ella en el suelo y ella se sentó aun quedando debajo de mí.

Me miro con dulzura ladeando su cabeza, paso un dedo por mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que tenía, sentí el contacto con su piel cálida otra vez**-Estas bien Trina**-le dije con una sonrisa pasando una mano por su cabello, me hacía sentir tan bien, tan completa… por poco casi la pierdo…casi se hace daño y el recordar esos instantes de agonía me hizo enojar.

En ese momento estrelle mi mano contra su mejilla tan fuerte que resonó y la hizo voltear la cara hacia un lado, puso su mano acariciando su mejilla mallugada y abrió la boca con un gesto de dolor pero no emitió ningún sonido y apenas me volteo a ver confundida.

**-Porque!?... Porque querías matarte Trina ?sé que lo que has vivido es doloroso pero esa no es la solución, como se te ocurre hacer algo así? en que pensabas?!**-grite enojada y aturdida sacudiéndola levemente por los hombros mientras ella me miraba atónita.

-**Cat…no lo hice…no fue así no intentaba suicidarme…te lo juro-**dijo firmemente mirándome directo a los ojos, negué un par de veces con la cabeza con sorpresa, dudaba de su respuesta.

-**Y si no es así, porque desapareciste varios días y no contestabas las llamadas?… Trina estabas de pie junto al puente yo misma te vi…además ya tú lo habías intentando...escuche cuando Tori lo dijo-**baje la voz en la última frase al ver su mirada avergonzada y triste.

Miro el suelo un minuto antes de elevar sus ojos otra vez hacia mí-**Sé que esa vez si lo hice…si lo intente y fue estúpido créeme estoy arrepentida de eso….pero esta vez no fue así**-hizo una pausa me miro un segundo y continuo.

-**Después de hablar contigo, quería estar sola para pensar en lo ocurrido, por fin había hecho lo que había venido hacer desde un principio…había sido difícil decirte pero era lo mejor y pensé que si todo debía terminar ahí… sería bueno tomarme un tiempo para conocer donde estuvieron tú y Frankie, quería verlos todos… antes de irme**-yo la escuche con atención.

Resoplo mirando el puente donde estábamos-**Por eso estaba en la orilla del puente quería ver lo que habían visto ustedes cuando eran niños…visite muchos de sus lugares y por la noche iba buscar ropa para cambiarme y dormir, saliendo de nuevo en la madrugada no quería que me encontraran…dejaba el celular en casa para no ver las llamadas, ya no quería entrometerme más en sus vidas…había hecho suficiente daño ya**-intento ocultar el dolor de su mirada pero yo logre reconocerlo en sus ojos.

**-Sé que es difícil de creer….pero es la verdad…y yo lo siento tanto Cat…no quise preocuparte ni a ti ni a mi hermana ni a Jade ni a nadie, pero aun así lo hice y lo lamento…lamento esto…realmente lamento todo esto…todo lo ocurrido y lo que te ocasione…no era mi intención lastimarte…yo lo siento tanto…solo quería decirte que eres una maravillosa persona tal y como te describió tu hermano-**mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al escucharla, la mire directamente sonriendo, pose mi mano a un lado de su cabeza acariciándola.

-**Mi hermano creía en el destino…a veces atraviesas cosas duras y difíciles pero el destino lo hace porque al final tiene algo para ti….Frankie creía que todas estas circunstancias ocurrieran porque era nuestro destino…y yo también lo creo**...**Trina tu eres lo que vine a Buscar**…**quédate Trina…Quédate conmigo** -respondí acariciando también su frente pasando mi mano por su cabello en una tierna caricia.

Me miro con sorpresa y dulzura, con los ojos llorosos parpadeando varias veces como si estuviera en un sueño, la abrase fuerte para que supiera que era cierto y que esto era verdad después de unos momentos al separarnos nuestras miradas chocaron otra vez.

Sonrió acercando su cara lentamente a mí, me acerque a ella también y sentí su aliento fresco en mi rostro…extrañaba sus besos la extrañaba a ella...ya no podía resistirme más, toco mis mejillas con sus manos suavemente y yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas posando sus labios sobre los míos en un tacto suave y dulce.

Profundice el beso acercándome más a ella, ladeando la cabeza para obtener acceso a su boca era un vaivén de emociones, mientras tanto teníamos ese apasionado beso, se aferró de mi blusa y yo de su nuca y continuamos besándonos hasta que ya no podía respirar así que pare, y ella respiro pesadamente contra mi rostro con una gran sonrisa.

**-Debería besarte cada hora…cada minuto… cada segundo…-**dijo de repente recuperando el aliento, lo que me hizo carcajear recostando mi frente con la suya.

En ese momento escucho un auto estacionarse cerca, eran Tori y Jade quienes se acercaban, me puse en pie para que Trina también pudiera hacerlo, una vez que ellas se acercaron Tori con una expresión mesclada entre alivio y rabia le dio una fuerte bofetada a Trina como y lo hice con anterioridad.

**-Eres una tonta…que estabas intentando Trina?…me diste un susto horrible…yo pensé lo peor -**grito una Tori muy alterada moviendo la mano mientras la regañaba.

Trina se froto su adolorida mejilla otra vez antes de explicarse**-Tori lo lamento sé que fue así…no fue mi intención…pero puedes creerme que ahora estoy bien** –ella me miro y sonrió, tome su mano apretándola con fuerza mientras asentía **–Así es Tori todo está bien. Te lo aseguro**-respondí mirándola.

Tori y Jade nos miraron y observaron nuestras manos entrelazadas, se los explicamos, cada detalle para que comprendieran todo con claridad y ambas estaban felices porque al fin se arreglara el problema, Tori sonrió pasando una mano por su cabellera cuando lo comprendió por completo.

-**Me alegra que estén juntas!**-repetía Tori con alegría después de nuestra explicación ,Jade asintió con una sonrisa leve pero feliz y se acercó a Trina la miro y le dio una rápida abofeteada en la misma mejilla.

Esta hizo otra mueca de dolor y chillo ya eran tres golpes en el mismo lado por lo tanto debía sentir mucho dolor-** Ahora porque me abofeteaste Jade?-**pregunto frotando su enrojecida y magullada mejilla.

-**Bueno no podía ser yo la única que no te golpeo…quería unirme al Club**-respondió tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros caminando hasta el auto.

-**Qué?...Eso no es justo** -contesto Trina molesta y ofendida y yo me reí por ver la cara de Trina era una mescla de dolor y enojo me dirigí junto con ellas y tome la mano de Trina le di un beso suave en la mejilla a lo que ella sonrió y nos fuimos a casa juntas como debía ser.

Desde ese día, mi vida ha sido… no sé cómo describirlo, por fin me siento feliz completa es como si tuviera todo al fin, el rompecabezas que había sido mi vida durante estos años ha sido completado las piezas faltantes ya están, y soy libre de ser feliz.

Jade continua trabajando en varios guiones para películas, a los directores les a encanto como trabaja así que últimamente ha tenido mucho que escribir. Por mi parte, André ha decido vivir en este lugar, así que quiere construir un estudio para grabar justo en la casa ya que cuenta con mucho espacio, quiere que trabajemos Tori, él y yo cómo asociados así que ya está en construcción.

Y Trina…a veces trabaja en la perrera pero ahora en la ciudad hay un teatro con una obra cómica que la ha contratado en uno de los papeles principales así que ha vuelto a la actuación lo que le apasionaba, eh de admitir que no pude parar de reír cuando la vi actuar, realmente era buena actriz de comedia, jamás la había visto antes actuar y fue sensacional verla regresar a ello.

Celebramos el cumpleaños número cuatro de Joanna todos juntos en un pequeño paseo en el lago en un vote que compraron Jade y Tori íbamos los niños André, Trina yo e incluso Beck, a regañadientes de todos Jade lo dejo venir.

Tori y Jade estaban por el timón del barco re costadas entre ellas susurrándose cosas al oído junto con André quien enseñaba a Joanna como maniobrarlo.

Beck, Eddy, Trina y yo estábamos en la orilla del barco observando el paisaje natural y hermoso que nos ofrecía aquel paseo.

-**Yo soy el niño más suertudo del mundo**-Dijo Eddy con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, me encantaba verlo tan feliz-**Así? Y porque dices que eres el más suertudo del mundo cariño?**-le pregunto acariciando su cabeza con la mano.

-**Porque soy el único niño que tiene dos mamas y un papa…soy único**-dijo sonriendo y saltando, solté una risa al escucharle, mire a Trina quien también estaba sonriendo mientras lo miraba tiernamente.

-**Saben eso es cierto a mí también me agrada que sea así…hasta me parece sexy**-respondió Beck bromeando y levantando a Eddy sobre sus hombros**-Ven Eddy dejemos que tus mamas conversen y vamos a ver si André nos enseña cómo manejar esto**-Beck nos guiño un ojo y Eddy asintió muy feliz mientras lo llevaba sobre sus hombros hasta el timos del barco.

Trina me miro otra vez y me rodeo abrazándome por detrás resoplando aire en mi oreja lo que hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina y yo riera fuertemente.

-**No hagas eso**-le decía mientras aun me reía-**Sabes que no pudo parar de reír**-intente zafarme inclinándome hacia delante, pero ella me rodeo más fuerte abrazándome**-lo siento pero es que me encanta escucharte reír, es como una droga para mí**-susurro en mi oído con una sonrisa.

No podía ser más feliz ahora, las persona a las cuales amo ahora están conmigo y yo realmente no puedo sentirme mejor…me doy vuelta para quedar frente a ella y la observo con cuidado.

Acaricio su mejilla, pasando mis dedos con suavidad en su rostro mirando cada detalle en él, presiono mis labios contra los suyos, ella se pega más a mi ella mueve sus labios devolviendo aquel beso lentamente, mientras disfrutábamos cada segundo de el-**Te amo**-responde contra mis labios, doy un corto beso en los suyos y ella sonríe en el **-También te amo**- conteste mirando profundamente sus ojos dando un suspiro suave, antes de envolvernos otro beso.

Estoy segura de que todos tienen un destino….pero no todos tienen la suerte de que el suyo los vaya a buscar…como a mí.

**Fin**

_**Bueno este es el fin de esta historia yo realmente espero que les haiga gustado…agradezco todo su apoyo para con esta historia, cada muestro de ello hizo que esta historia avanzara y tuviera un final.**_

_**Sakura-chan- Victoriousnaomi-Mas allá de la realidad-Shady13-DarkWhiteRed –Horiat-Di-Oscar M-Han Dark- Guest …Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, cada comentario fue grandioso ame leerlos y me encariñe con cada uno de ustedes,abrazote para ustedes.**_

_**A los que no comentaron también, gracias por leerla, a los que la pusieran en favoritas y en alertas y los que siguieron la historia, a todas esas personitas mil gracias…de todo corazón les envió un abrazo fuerte.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo Besos.**_


End file.
